As Long as We're Together: A Pewdiecry
by Forgotten Voices
Summary: The world falls as a new biological weapon is released, one that makes humans go insane and eat each other. When Marzia is gone, Cry and Pewdie have to survive together in this new, godforsaken earth. Insanity bats at the strings in their heads as they try to figure out their own inner turmoil. Their lives are in Lady Fate's hands now, and she is quite forgetful.
1. Chapter I: Outbreak

"**As long as we're together..." A Pewdiecry.**

**By Forgotten Voices.**

**Chapter one: Outbreak.**

**Pewdie's (Felix) POV**

"Felix!" Marzia shouted from down the hallway.

"Ya?" I hollered back.

"Food is ready!" Marzia said happily.

"Be right there!" I said. But I didn't go right away. I was too engrossed by the game I was playing; Dead Island with Cry.

"Come on man, go eat." Cry said laughing.

"My belly can wait. The zambies can't." I joked.

"Indeed they cannot, sir." Cry said. I smiled when he said this, happy that he wanted to play more of the game with me.

"Hey, there's a bunker. We can hide there-" I started, but was cut off by a loud shriek.

"Marzia!" I shouted. I jumped from my chair, forgetting to take off my headphones, which means they broke at the cord. Not even paying attention to my broken fifty dollar headphones, I ran to the kitchen to find Marzia.

"Marzia are you ok-"

I looked down. Around my feet was a puddle of crimson.

"Oh god..." I mumbled. I didn't have to look to know where the blood was coming from but I had to know for sure. I let my eyes follow the red puddle to it's source; a wide eyed Marzia with her throat torn out, her face frozen forever in a silent scream. He wide, mahogany eyes looked hollow and cold. She look as though she could comeback to life any minute, but even I knew that was the talk of the ignorant.

"Oh god, Marzia. I'm so sorry..." I whispered, silent tears falling from my face. I wasn't able to grieve long as something hard came down upon my head. Everything went to black.

"Pewds, please, please wake up... Pewds please, I need you..." A quiet male's voice whispered. The voice was so familiar, but I can't place it right now in my state.

"Pewds, if your gone, I-I don't know what I'd do..." The voice said again. I couldn't do anything though, I was just left in the dark. I tried to hang on to the voice, to find my way back to the surface but it was always just that much out of my grasp.

"Please... please Felix... don't leave alone with them... Felix, don't make go on without you..." The voice said louder. This time I heard it clearly and followed it to the surface, ready to breach.

My eyes started to flutter, but my head hurt too bad for me to open them yet. I could only grunt with the pain.

"Oh thank god!" The voice said with glee. I tried to open my eyes again, this time with more success as I actually opened them. Just a crack but the light stung them into submission. My vision was seriously blurred and out of focus. But after what seemed like five minutes, the two blurred images of the man became one.  
"Oh Pewds, I thought I lost you." The man said with a tear stained, sweet face.

"Who... are you?" I asked confused. The man had wavy brown hair; medium length, and striking emerald eyes that were puffy from crying. His face was simple, yet not a blemish was to be seen, other than a few droplets of dried blood on his cheek. He wore a light gray T-shirt with dark blue jeans. The man lost his smile and seemed to look hurt. He raised his hand to slide through his hair and as he did so his expression change from one of hurt to one of realization.

"Pewds, it's me; Cry." The man said. My eyes widened as I took in the true appearance of my masked best friend.

"You probably didn't recognize me without the mask." He said with a weak smile. His cheeks turned slightly pink as he watched me with my mouth agape as I stared at him.

"Cry..." I said absentmindedly.

"Okay Pewds, your starting freaking me out." Cry said nervously. Then I remembered the pain I was in and cringed. I looked around me only to find that we were surround by stalactites and stalagmites, with water dripping from the rain outside. I looked around me to find that I was wrapped in a blanket with one word on it: "Sup." Ha, typical. My back was propped up with a pillow and I was facing a fire. The pain didn't lighten and I groaned in frustration.

"What in the earth happened?" I asked rubbing my head. Cry lost his smile.

"... Pewdie, your not going to believe me." Cry said gently. Then, memories flooded into my mind; a scream, the puddle, Marzia... then darkness.

"Tell me Cry. I need to know." I said without emotion. Cry looked away and stared off into space.

"When I heard Marzia scream over your microphone... I knew something was wrong. I remembered that you were visiting here in LA and I got in my car and started over to your house. I know I didn't have to, but something within me told me you were in danger." Cry began.

"Me? In danger?" I said, confused.

"Look, I can't explain it, its just like every fiber of my being was screaming 'Go to him' and I didn't hesitate." Cry said, the color rising in his cheeks. "But then, as I was driving to your house, there were people on the streets... just lying there... dead. I didn't understand it, but I kept on driving, worry rising within me. Then I noticed some people walking, well actually they were more staggering. I looked at one as I past by, and instead of a person, I saw a beast with glowing green eyes..." Cry paused. He then looked toward me.

"I knew that I needed to get to you, and quick. I pulled up to your house, didn't even bother knocking, because the door was open. I heard foot steps coming from your kitchen and ran to find you on the ground with a shape of a man next to you. It was on top of Marzia... eating her." Cry said gingerly, a tear falling from his eye.

"My first instinct was to kill the fucking thing. I was just so angry Pewdie... I grabbed a kitchen knife and slit the goddamn monster's throat!" Cry said with a low growl. He swallowed hard then and continued.

"When I was sure that the godforsaken creature was devoid of life, I turned my attention to you. Thank god you weren't heavily bleeding, but that's not to say I didn't see the trickle of blood coming down your forehead. I then put my ear to your chest and I heard the drum-like rhythm of your heart, as slow as it was, but it was there. As I was about to try to wake you up, I heard more of them coming into the house, so I slung you over my shoulder and sneaked out the back entrance of your house and made my way to my car. Then I drove us to my house where I grabbed everything that might have been of use and drove us high into the peaks were I found this cave. I figured those daemons wouldn't be up here, because they want people right? And this is about as desolate of a place as you can get. I spent the rest of time watching over you and tending to the fire." Cry finished.

I took a minute to process everything I'd heard. Poor Marzia... I felt the tears welling up again. No. I had to be strong right now, I owe that to Cry at the very least. He had been brave when trouble faced him, and I needed to do the same. So I decided to change the subject.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days." Cry replied.

"Two days?!" I shouted.

"Shh! We may be out of the way but that doesn't mean they can't find us." Cry reminded.

"Sorry, but why didn't you wake me?" I asked.

"Don't you think I tried? But trust me, you were out for the count, sir." Cry laughed. I admired Cry for that, even in the grimmest of circumstances, he kept a light mood.

A silence filled the space between us and the only sound was the crackle of the fire.

"Pewds, about Marzia..." Cry started.

"No Cry. It's okay. I wouldn't have wanted her to have to fight for her life in this world now. She deserved better. At least now she is at peace, and doesn't have to go on with life on the godforsaken earth." I said, looking down.

"I just wished... I just wished I would've went to dinner when she'd asked. Then maybe I could have saved her life, or I could have died instead of her." I said coldly.

"Pewds, don't talk like that. I don't even want to think about what I would have done if you had been dead. I probably would have ended it then and there. You saved my life just as much as I saved yours." Cry said while looking me straight in the eyes with a hard look. I didn't break the eye contact, but instead, outstretched my arms as an invitation for a hug. Cry hesitated, but came closer and hugged me tight. We both clung to each other and began to weep. We held onto each other for dear life it seemed.

We stayed like that for an hour it seemed. Then we broke apart and wiped our eyes.

"What now?" I asked.

"Hell Pewdie, does it look like I know?" Cry laughed nervously.

"Well, does your car have a radio?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Good thinking Pewds! Your actually really smart, people don't give you enough credit for that." Cry said, referring to the time we played a Co op of Portal 2.

"Let's go and listen to see what the hell is going on." I said.

"Lead the way." Cry replied.

End Chapter One.

Thanks for reading this new Pewdiecry, I wanted to make one a little more serious so here it is. Why zambies? I like the irony. Why so much death? I like the darkness. If you like it, let me know. And if you don't, let me know what you would like to read. Danke schuen!


	2. Chapter II: As least we have each other

"**As Long as We're Together" Pewdiecry**

**By Forgotten Voices**

**Chapter two: At least we have each other.**

**Pewdie's (Felix's) POV**

"Hehe... nice car Cry." I joked, noticing the car was a Prius.

"Shut up! It gets excellent gas millage!" Cry defended.

"Hehehe." I snickered.

"Oh whatever." Cry laughed. We both climbed into the front seats of his lunchbox- I mean car- and he started the engine. His CD player started to play Linkin Park quietly. He ejected the CD and turned on his radio. It was only static at first but soon it started to clear up and we started hear bits of the news.

"New biologic weapon- high in atmosphere- infection- strange effect on life- desire for flesh- cities too dangerous- CHRGSHHHHH CHRGSHHHHH- military- CRHGSHHH- over run CHRGSSSSHHHHH- stay underground! CHRGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH.

Then silence.

Cry and I looked at each other with unsure faces. We stayed in silence for about an hour, just thinking to ourselves about what to make of it.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean what do I think? I'm not even sure what I think." Cry said with a nervous smile. Then it hit me.

"Cry, I think I know what this means..." I started.

"What?" Cry said, looking up at me.

"I think that this is a sort of... zambie apocalypse..." I began.

"Goddamn it Pewdie! This isn't a fucking game! This is real life!" Cry shouted, more angry at the situation than at me.

"I know that this isn't a game Ryan, but that doesn't mean my words are any less true!" I said in a stern voice. Saying his real name but have snapped him out of his rage, for he looked at me with sad eyes instead of angry ones.

"I'm s-sorry Felix... it's just... why us? Why now?! Oh god, my family, my friends!" Cry started, going off into hysteria.

"Ryan! I know. I'm worried about my family in Sweden too, but there's nothing we can do. At least... we have each other." I said delicately. Cry looked up at me with watery eyes and before I could protest, he pulled me into a death grip of a hug.

"And I'm so fucking grateful to have you by my side." He said into my shoulder.

"Me too." I said reassuringly. The world may be in chaos. This may very well be the apocalypse, but at least I am not alone. At least I have my best friend. That's all I really need.

We broke apart from our embrace and looked at each other with nervous smiles.

"Well, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could go for some grub." Cry said with a smile. Then I remembered that I hadn't eaten in three days.

"Sounds good to me, after all I did miss dinner." I joked. He flashed a me a sarcastic look and we exited the car. We walked back up to the cave and sat next to each other by the fire.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked, shaking off the rain.

"Okay, believe it or not, I actually have some MREs that I got from a buddy in the army." Cry said with a smile.

"What's an MRE?" I asked, confused.

"It stands for 'Meal Ready to Eat'. They're not the tastiest thing in the world, mind you, but they have some pretty good treats in there if you can get past the main course." Cry said. He looked into his back pack and took out two of those... uh... RME thingies. He looked at each them and as he looked back at the left one, he smiled and handed it to me. Curious as to why he was smiling, I looked down to read the package. It said "Main course: Swedish Meatballs." I looked at Cry and broke into laughter.

"You, ha, you, haha, you racist bastard!" I gasped between breaths. This set Cry off into his amazing laughter, which only made me laugh harder.

"I'm sorry!" He said while laughing. He couldn't stop and neither could I. I think we both felt good about just laughing and getting out some of our frustration. After a while, we both stopped laughing so we could breathe.

After we caught our breathe, we both reached for our food. I tried to open it but the damn thing was glued shut. Cry, seeing I was having issues, reached over and ripped it open. He then handed it back to me with a smirk.

"Fuck you." I joked. This brought a happy smile to his face and he chuckled. Cry was right though, the main course let something, well everything rather, to be desired. But once I got past that, I enjoyed the little goodies that came with it, like a maple muffin top, raspberry white chocolate chip cookie, potato strings, etc. As I eat, I look over to see what cry had. Poor guy, he had meatloaf. If my meatballs were bad I could only imagine what the meatloaf tasted like.

Apparently, Cry was a bit a messy eater, for I caught him with a streak of ketchup, from the meatloaf, across his cheek.

"Hey Ryan, you got a little something on your cheek there." I told him.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yup. Here, I'll get it." I said and reached over and wiped his cheek with my thumb. I didn't have time to think about what I had done, I just did it. He looked at me, a look of shock dominating his features. Realizing what I had just done, I looked down, starting to blush.

"Got it." I mumbled. Cry looked away too.

"Uh... thanks..." He said quietly. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I sneaked a peak at his face, which was blushing furiously.

I was a bit taken aback. Did Cry... like me? Or maybe my mind is just playing a trick on me. After all, my girlfriend did just get brutally murdered and the mind does strange things to lonely people. I was startled out of my thoughts when Cry cleared his throat.

"So... um... I think we should both get some sleep." Cry said quietly. I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I replied. I went over to where the blanket I had earlier was and got underneath it. As I started to fall asleep, a slight murmur from Cry caught my attention.

"Um... Felix?" Cry said nervously.

"Yeah Ryan?" I answered.

"That's kind of... the only blanket I brought..." Cry said quietly. With out thinking, I scooted over and patted the space beside me. The color rose in his cheeks again, or maybe that was just my imagination.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well I'm not about to let my best buddy freeze to death so yeah, I'm sure." I said with a chuckle. Cry hesitantly moved closer to where I was and got underneath the covers. He had his back against mine and the feeling of being close to him was very welcome. I felt his pulse against my back, it was beating fast but then started to slow to a more comfortable rhythm. His warmth was comforting in this time of loss. With him beside me I don't feel so scared. I just feel... at peace. Which is weird because my girlfriend is dead and probably most of my family is too, but I'm not sad... I do not understand why either. I feel guilty actually. It feels as though nothing else in the world exists except the beating of his heart against my back and the sound of his breathing.

Thankfully, I soon found myself in a deep sleep.

End Chapter Two.

Thanks so much for reading another part in my fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, let me know what you would like to read instead. Chapter three should be coming soon! Until then, danke schuen!


	3. Chapter III: Letting go

"**As long as we're together..." A Pewdiecry.**

**By Forgotten Voices.**

**Chapter three: Letting go.**

**Cry's (Ryan's) POV**

A sun beam hit my closed eye lids and made me crack open my eyes. The sun was shining and birds were singing. Despite everything that happened within the last three days, it seemed peaceful. Loving the moment, I sighed deeply and smiled. That's when something under my arm shifted. I looked down and started to panic.

I had my arms around Pewdie.

I know I must have blushed like crazy but, thank goodness, he was sleeping sound. Our bodies were close, really close, to the point were I can smell him. He smells... like spice and musk. It was intoxicating and relaxing at the same time. My arm was draped over his chest, holding him close to mine. His arm was on top of mine, holding mine still in place. Does he know he's doing this? What if he wakes up? Oh no... please don't wake up Pewds...

He shifted once again, turning on his other side so that he was facing me. Our faces were inches apart. He was mumbling in his sleep.

"M-Marzia..."

I felt jealousy rise in my veins, but I don't blame him. He was with her for two years and maybe even l-loved her... It's selfish, but I thought that with Marzia gone, I might come clean with him about my feelings. I'm sure he has an idea that I like though, after all I blush every time the man speaks! I'm not going to tell him yet though, he's already been through so much.

"Ryan..." He mumbled. My eyes widened when he said my name. He was dreaming about me?

"Don't leave me Ryan... I need you..." He mumbled again. My heart softened.

"I'll never leave you. Ever. If I go, we go together." I whispered.

"No...no no no..." He began, his face scrunching up. I reached to pat his back but he started to shake violently.

"No no no no no!" He said louder. I started shaking him to wake him up.

He screamed and shot up out from my arms. I shot up too, wanting to see if he was okay. He was breathing heavily and had a look of panic on his face. He looked over to me, looking me up and down to make sure I was alright.

"Ryan..." Pewdie started.

"It's okay, it's just a bad dream." I smiled. He looked at me, his expression the same, and swooped me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged him back but he broke the hug up, much to quickly for my liking.

"Ryan, I had such a horrible dream..." Pewdie began.

"What was it?" I asked. He just ignored me and ran his fingers through his hair. He caught his breathe and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry I woke you." He said.

"I was awake anyway." I reassured. He gave me a suspicious look but didn't say anymore. Pewdie got up and started to pace.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He ignored me some more and then stopped in his tracks.

"Ryan, I'll be right back. Stay right here." Pewdie said without emotion.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused. He didn't answer me but instead started to walk out into the woods. When I was sure he I was out of earshot, I started to follow him. What could he be up to?

Pewds walked fast, causing me to follow at a light jog. He wound his way down the mountain and stopped by a stream. He used the cold water to wash away the gore from the past days while he looked around the forest. Being early autumn, the leaves were starting to turn beautiful colors. Burgundies, vermilion, and burnt mustard seed colored leaves were just starting to fall. The sun shone through the canopy, making the leaves glow beautifully as they fell to the ground. The wind swirled around Pewdie, making the leaves spin around him in a light circle. He tilted his head back and breathed deep, relishing in the moment. The scene was beautiful, and he only added to it that much more. His tattered dark blue shirt and dark jeans made him look humble. His dirty blonde hair shone like gold in the sunlight. The sun falling on his face made his eyes shine like crystals, enhancing the already amazing ocean blue eyes. His face was stern and troubled, his mouth was pursed. He looked angry, but who could blame him?

He was taking deep breaths to calm himself while he rose to his full height. All the while, the sun shone, keeping the scene intact.  
"Wow..." I mumbled. As I was admiring the sight, Pewds started to say things under his breath as he looked up to the sky. Was, was he praying?

He was clenching and unclenching his fists and he looked like he wanted to hurt something. I tried to inch closer, but my foot made a branch crack noisily. His head darted in my direction and I ducked behind a boulder. He looked around nervously, but when he was convinced that no one was there, which was a lie, he started to follow the stream's path. He walked and looked around, oblivious that I was following him. The anger was slowly fading away from his face, but in it's place sorrow began to creep. Without a sound, tears started to fall from his beautiful eyes. He kept walking though, scanning the ground as he walked, as if looking for something. Then his eyes came to rest on a patch of small pink wild flowers. He knelt beside them and pain contorted his face.

"Marzia... I-I'm so sorry..." Pewdie mumbled.

"If only I had gone to you... if only I hadn't been such a fucking idiot!" Pewdie shouted.

"I should have been there when you needed me, not fucking playing stupid video games with Cry!" I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Was I the reason he didn't make it to her in time?

"Marzia...," Pewds started, "please forgive me... please..." Pewdie whispered. He then picked all the flowers and started walking back to the stream. Once there, he held them in his hand and looked up.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen, Marzia..." Pewdie began.

"Jag ville aldrig detta... Men, jag hoppas att du är i fred och jag hoppas att du är fri från smärta..." Pewdie said quietly.

"Förlåt mig, Marzia, för allt som jag har gjort... Jag hoppas att se dig igen. Jag hoppas att du är nöjd, var du än är ..." Pewdie finished. When he said the last word, he gently placed the flowers on the stream and watched them flow down the river. Silent tears were falling down his cheeks, but he looked at peace. I debated whether or not to come out from my hiding spot to comfort him, but I don't think he would want to know that I had seen him like this. Instead, I backtracked silently, and went back to our cave.

About ten minutes later, Pewdie came back.

"Hey, were did you go?" I asked, faking that I didn't know.

"I went to... uh... scout for survivors. Yeah, that's why I was gone so long." Pewdie said, looking away so that I would not see his tear stained face.

"Did you find any?" I asked, playing along.

"No, but perhaps we'll have better luck down the mountain." Pewdie suggested.  
"That would make more sense." I agreed. Silence filled the space between us. I stared off into space, lost in my own thoughts, while Pewdie just sat across from me, head in his hands. My heart ached when I saw him like that. I only wish... I only wish I could comfort him without making anything awkward. What could I do for him to cheer him up?

I started humming to break the silence while I thought about what to do for him. Trying to get a smile from him, the song I was humming was "How could this happen to me?" by Simple Plan. I was about to start the chorus when Pewdie caught on.

"How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes. Got no where to run, the night goes on as I'm fading away." Pewdie sang softly. Then I joined in.

"I'm sick of this life. I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me? Everybody's screaming. I try to make a sound but no one hears me. I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread. I want to start this over again." We sang, harmonizing together. Then we looked at each other and smiled.

"So I try to hold on to a time when nothing mattered. And I can't explain what happened and I can't erase the things I've done. No I can't." We sang with smiles. Then our voices got louder.

"How could this happen to me?! I've made my mistakes! Got nowhere to run, the night goes on as I'm fading away! I'm sick of this life! I just want to scream! How could this happen to me?!" We sang as loud as we could and then burst into laughter. We were both gasping for air when we heard a noise coming out near my car.

"You heard that too right?" Pewdie asked in a whisper.

"Indeed I did, sir." I replied. We both looked at each other with puzzled looks, then started to make our way quietly to my car. We hid behind a stalagmite and both peeked around it to see what the noise was.

It was a squirrel. On my car. Eating a nut.

We both started to laugh again.

"I can't believe that we were scared of a damn squirrel!" Pewdie said between laughs. I nodded in reply, but didn't stop laughing. After the laugh attack, we both got up, patted each others shoulders and sighed happily.

Pewdie opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when one of those _things_ ran in screaming.

Before we could do anything, it tackled me to the ground. I was doing all I could to keep it from biting me while Pewdie was trying to figure out what to do.

"Felix! Do something!" I shouted, doing my best to defend myself.

"Uh.. uh..." Pewdie mumbled, looking around for something to fend _it_ off of me.

"The backpack! A hammer!" I shouted. Pewdie ran over to the back pack and pulled out the hammer, but not before I was beaten senseless by, for lack of a better word, the zambie. The thing drove it's fists into my chest several times as well as struck my face over and over again. I knew that several of my ribs were broken as well as my nose. The pain was blinding but I tried to ignore it and focus on not getting bit.

Pewdie ran over to were the zambie was and started to wail on him, but not before the fucking thing brought out a shank and let it sink into my thigh.

I screamed with the searing pain. It felt like acid burning my leg from the inside out. Luckily for me, Pewdie was able to get the thing off me before it did more damage, and beat it's head in. Pewdie then turned his attention to me.

"Shit! Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit-shit!" Pewdie said while looking at my wounds. I felt my lower body become hot and propped my head up to see what it was. My lower body was drenched in my own blood. I grimaced and looked at Pewdie.

"It's okay, it's not that bad-" I started, but before I could say more, everything went black and Pewdie's cries of panic faded to silence.

End Chapter Three.

Hey guys, thanks for reading the new chapter, let me know what you think and if you don't like it, tell me what you would like to read! New chapter tomorrow!

Until then, danke schuen und tchuess!

~Forgotten Voices


	4. Chapter IV: Loki and Thor

"**As long as we're together..." A Pewdiecry.**

**By Forgotten Voices.**

**Chapter four: Loki and Thor.**

**Cry's (Ryan's) POV**

"Ryan? Ryan, please wake up..." Pewdie said softly. I was starting to come back, but I couldn't open my eyes yet. I tried to tell Pewdie that I was okay, but no words would come out of my mouth. I couldn't even open even move to show him I was okay, or at least alive. I was aware of everything but I was like a prisoner in my own body. I could hear Pewdie's deep breathing, which was more like hyperventilation. I started to get some feeling back, thank goodness. I don't know why, but I feel really, really hot. Beads of sweat were forming on my brow. I was breathing deep and slow, I was surprised I could breath so slowly without hyperventilating. I still couldn't move, but I could hear and smell just fine. Everything around me smelled like sharp metal and sweat. It was probably myself that I smelled but the scents still aggravated my nose. I heard a small shifting noise as Pewdie inched closer. When he did, his spice and musk overwhelmed all the other scents before. It beckoned to me, inviting me to come back, to reach for the source of the mystifying musk, but I still couldn't move.

"Ryan please, I already lost Marzia, don't make me loose you too..." Pewdie pleaded. The more he spoke, the more I started to come back to reality. I started to feel more pain, like a dull ache in my chest and a slight burn in my thigh. I tried to figure out why I had the pain, but I was just drawing up blanks. I can't remember anything past laughing with Pewdie about the squirrel...

"Ryan, can you hear me?" Pewdie whispered. Something fell on my face then; a drop of water of some sort. Probably just a cave droplet. The more he spoke, the more I could feel the pain increasing. The dull ache went to just an ache in general and the slight burning went to a slight inferno. I started to regain my movements, just a little, like the twitching of one of my fingers.

"Ryan, I'm sorry I couldn't get to you faster..." Pewdie said, his breath hitched. He then let out a brief chuckle.

"I wouldn't want, or rather could not, go on without you. You keep me sane, man. Even when the shit hit the fan with Marzia, you made me smile and feel better about the situation. You always keep an open mind and I envy that. Usually if something bad happens, I over react and get mad to the point of... well you're different. You actually think before you act and make the situation funny, no matter what." Pewdie said.

"You know, you kinda remind me Loki, Ryan." Pewdie said sweetly.

"I'm talking about Loki, the god of mischief, not the moody one who picks fights with the avengers." Pewdie joked.

"You remind me of him in the fact that no matter what, you can charm people into not being mad at you and when everything goes to shit, you keep everyone laughing and having a good time.

Ha, there is story I remember, one where Loki and Thor dress like drag queens. It kind of reminds me of you and I." Pewdie said with a chuckle.

"You see, the king of the Giants, Thrymr, was in love with the goddess Freyja. Not a surprise there, considering that she was the goddess of beauty and all. But the problem was that Thrymr wasn't exactly smooth with the ladies. So when the king asked for her hand in marriage, she turned him down point blank because Thrymr was ignorant and not so easy on the eyes as some of her other suitors. But instead of arguing with her, he came up with a plan.

He stole Thor's hammer, there is a long story about how he did it in the poem Thrymskvida, but I won't go into it that.

Anyways, he stole it and said that he would give it back if Freyja married him.

Yeah, nothing says romance like black mail." Pewdie laughed.

"But just as Thor was about to refuse, Loki came up with a plan. Loki told Thrymr to wait while they go get Freyja. Loki took Thor to the woman's wardrobe and just as Thor was about to kick Loki's butt about giving up Freyja, Loki pulled out a bridal dress and threw it to Thor. Then Loki picked out a bride's maids dress to match.

'What's this for?' Thor asked.

'For your marriage, of course.' Loki answered.

'What?!' Thor asked.

'We're going to trick him, you'll pose as Freyja and I will be your maid in waiting.' Loki answered. Thor thought about it and agreed that it was a good plan, but he wasn't to excited about having to wear woman's clothing. They both put on the dresses and looked pretty damn fabulous too, except for Thor's beard. Loki noticed this and used his powers to make Thor and himself look more feminine. Pleased with their looks, they went back to Thrymr and he actually believed that Thor was Freyja. There were some signs that Thor was a guy, like at the pre-marriage dinner Thor ate a whole ox. When Thrymr asked about this, Loki claimed that Thor, 'Freyja', hadn't eaten in a weak. When Thor was asked about his scary eyes, Loki claimed that she hadn't slept either. But Thrymr didn't question anymore, even though his bride was almost as tall as him and almost as burly. I guess love really is blind, huh?" Don't I know it.

"So they go down the alter, and before they can say 'I do', they had to exchange wedding gifts. Thrymr gave Freyja the hammer, which was a big mistake. I won't go to much into it but lets just say it wasn't wedding cake that was smashed into Thrymr's face." Pewdie finished. I wanted to smile, but I able to yet. While he was talking I started to feel more and more. The pain increased horribly and my head pounded, but hearing the story brought my spirits up. Hearing how well he thought of me made me blush, or would have if I had more blood.

"I don't know, I guess I thought hearing a story of my people might make you feel better." Pewdie said shyly. Yes, yes it did. Hearing his voice that time freed me from the cage of my body. I could move now, but the pain became blinding. My face contorted with pain and I groaned. I raised a hand to my head and rubbed it. I heard Pewdie gasp and sigh in relief. I managed to open my eyes into a squint. My vision, although blurry, I could make out a happy Pewdiepie, covering his mouth with his hand in surprise. Before I could say anything, Pewdie dove in and hugged me gently, but tightly.

"Ryan, I thought I was going to loose you." Pewdie said excitedly. I grimaced but did my best to try and smile.

"Your not going to get rid of me that easy." I said weakly.

"Oh god Ryan, your so cheesy." Pewdie laughed.

"Hey, your one to talk, getting all sappy on me back there with how you didn't want to loose me." I smiled. Pewdie lost his smile and turned away, blushing.

"Hey sue me, I thought you were dying. Besides, I thought you couldn't hear me." Pewdie defended. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, I changed the subject.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. Pewdie looked back at me, shocked.

"You don't remember?" Pewdie asked.

"No, nothing past the squirrel." I answered. Pewdie looked down as he was thinking of what to say.

"You were attacked by one of those zambie thingies. You fought awesomely but the fucker broke some of your ribs, your nose, and stabbed your thigh before I could beat his head into submission. I-I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner, I just panicked couldn't think. I'm so, so sorry." Pewdie said with heavy eyes. The memories came flooding back and I looked at Pewdie, smiling weakly.

"Hey, it's okay. Shit happens." I said.

"Shit? You got stabbed by a fucking zambie! That's some heavy shit!" Pewdie laughed. I laughed with him weakly, but started coughing. I put my hand up to cover my cough and when I pulled my hand away I saw specs of blood. Pewds saw this too and his eyes became wide.

"I'm okay sir, really. It's just because of the ribs. When they broke they hit some things and my insides were like 'Okay, time to release some of that red stuff that means your hurt' and they did which is what we're seeing now, friend." I said with a reassuring smile. Pewdie smiled worriedly but didn't say anything. Instead, he got up silently and went over to grab an MRE from the backpack. He came back and started to feed me the main course, which was some sort of beef brisket. It was... actually pretty good. Not bad for what it was, anyway. When I was finished with the main course, Pewdie reached for the goodies.

"Hey, you don't have to feed me. That bastard missed my arms you know." I said with a smile. Pewdie didn't look up from the backpack but said,

"You've lost a lot of blood Ryan, you need all the rest you can get."

"Pssh, I've had worse." I said, lying. Pewdie looked up, sent me a suspicious look and pulled out a cookie. He continued to hand feed me, but I didn't mind. It was actually pretty nice. While I chewed he would make jokes about Norse mythology, like how Odin was a good leader and everything but he was kind of a grumpy old fart. And how Loki was funny as hell while Thor just wanted to fight and help people in need. He kept comparing me to Loki, but I couldn't help compare him to Thor. His kindness to others, his hilarious temper, and not to mention the resemblance physically, I mean come on; the dirty blonde hair, the ocean blue eyes, his tall stature, and the muscular build. I guess he is the Thor to my Loki, as cheesy as it sounds.

"Did you grow up with those stories as a kid?" I asked with a mouthful muffin. Pewdie smiled.

"Yeah, at least they're better than the three little pigies or goldy-locks." Pewdie said with smirk.

"Indeed they are, sir." I mumbled between bites. When Pewdie was satisfied that I had eaten enough, he pulled off my blanket and started to take off my pants without a word.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"Calm down, I have to re-bandage your leg." Pewdie said, no expression on his face. I was too weak to fight with him so I took in a deep breath instead. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down the zipper. I looked away, blushing furiously. It was about now that I regretted wearing the boxers with the stupid kisses on them. He pulled the jeans down to my knees, I grimaced as the fabric rubbed against the wound.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." I reassured.

"I'll try to be quick." Pewdie smiled. I only nodded, to engrossed by the pain to say anything. Pewdie lifted my leg up and started to unwrap the bandage. It didn't hurt too bad at first, but the more he unwound, the pain increased. I bit my lip to keep from yelping. He was unwrapping the last layer and I bit my lip hard enough to bring up blood. I gasped at the pain as the wind blew out of me.

I was catching my breath while Pewdie was saying encouraging things to me. Finally I was able to look at the wound, and it's not pretty.

There was blood oozing out, which was to be expected, but around the wound it was an irritated red, which is the beginning sign of infection. It was about six inches in length and ran right down the outside of my right leg. The wound didn't worry me though, the infection did. As if reading my mind, Pewdie turned to me and said,

"Ryan, we need to clean it out." He gave me a pitiful look.

"I know. There should be some antiseptic in that first aid kit there." I said. Pewdie nodded and looked over to the case. He picked a bottle up and unscrewed it, pouring the contents on a medical towel. He was about to put the cloth on the wound but hesitated.

"Promise not to hate me if I do this?" Pewdie asked nervously.

"Of course not." I said, forcing a smile through my grimace. The open air was agonizing on the wound. I just wanted to get it over with. Pewdie, with my consent, then did a countdown from three. When he got to three he patted the rag on the wound. I howled with pain, which made Pewdie start apologizing constantly. The pain was surprisingly worse than I thought. I couldn't do anything but clench up and grab anything I could, which unluckily for Pewdie, was his shirt and the blanket beside me. It was an agonizingly long time before he was done. Once he was finished, he started to wrap it up with some new gauze. After it was covered, I sighed and let go of everything.

"Felix, I lied, I do hate you now." I joked. Pewdie gave me a sympathetic smile, but lost it when he saw me.

"Ryan, your shaking." Pewdie said.

"I'm fine, just a little worn out is all." I reassured. Pewdie gave me a worried look, but instead of arguing with me, he just sat beside me and got underneath the blanket too. I was laying flat but he was on his side with his head propped up on his hand.

"Is there anything I can do for you to make you feel better?" Pewdie asked quietly. I thought for a moment.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Sure. You name it." Pewdie said sweetly.

"How about another one of Thor and Loki's adventures?" I asked with a smile. Pewdie chuckled and returned my smile.

"You got it." Pewdie smirked.

End Chapter Four.

I would like to extend my thanks unto you for reading the fourth chapter in the series. I apologize if it did not please you and if it did not, let me know what would suit your fancy as to fan fictions. If you did, however, enjoy the story, thank you and a new chapter should be out today or tomorrow. I apologize if it is not quick enough, but I write these daily. For example, ever chapter you read is one I have just written the previous hour. Again, my thanks I give to you.

Until next chapter,

~Forgotten Voices


	5. Chapter V: Nightmare

"**As long as we're together..." A Pewdiecry.**

**By Forgotten Voices.**

**Chapter Five: Nightmare.**

**Pewdie's (Felix's) POV**

Everything is dark and misty and I can't see shit. I don't know where I am or how the hell I got here for that matter. Everywhere I turn, there is no sign of where I should go. There's no sound to be heard. I start to panic and call out to anyone who will listen.

"Hello?! Hello?!" I shouted.

Silence.

"Can anyone hear me?!" I yelled.

Silence, until I thought I hear a very slight scuffling noise. It slowly became louder and started going faster but I still couldn't see what it was. All of sudden, along with scuffling noise, I started to hear white noise. The noises got louder and louder until I had to cover my ears. When I did so, the noise stopped. In it's place I heard low laughing.

"Who's there?!" I shouted, turning in all directions. The laugh went higher in pitch as a response. I knew the laugh, but couldn't place it. The one laugh became two, then three, then too many to count, yet they were all synced.

"Who are you?!" I yelled. The laughing stopped. Silence filled my ears once more, every once and a while I think I hear a noise but it turns out to be nothing.

"Quit playing with me!" I screamed, panicking. Then came the scuffling again, getting louder and louder, but this time I saw a dot. The dot became larger as the noise became louder. I realized quickly that the dot was coming closer, not becoming larger. The scuffling noise became more identifiable, it sounds like the cracking of something.

The dot came closer, and then I realized that it wasn't a dot. Whatever it was, it had four long things spouting from it, making it crawl forward like a crab. The movements were unnatural and eerie. There was something else in the front, what ever it was it kept shaking. It came closer and closer, the noise becoming louder. It started to slow down though.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

I was trying to figure out what it was but I was drawing a blank.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Wait a minute, is that? No... It couldn't be...

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

It is.

It was a human.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

Now it was in front of me. I could see it without difficulty. It was crawling like a crab, but it's belly was face up, meaning it had all of its limbs bent backwards and broken. That explains the cracking noise.

It rose to a standing position and turned to face me.

"Holy shit..." I whispered

It was Cry.

He had his eyes closed, his mouth shut, and had no expression on his face. His hair was wild and his tall figure looked fragile, as if he could break with the slightest touch. He was dressed with loose white pants and a loose white long sleeve shirt to match. He was barefoot and devoid of anything else.

"Cry?" I asked. He raised his head. A wicked grin wound it's way onto Cry's face, revealing large, sharpened teeth that were unnaturally white. His hair covered one of his eyes but the other one opened. Instead of his beautiful emerald eyes, they were black with iridescent blood red irises. The red pigment in the irises seemed to shift and move, as if they were made up of fire and they definitely contained something not meant for this earth. Instead of a round pupil, it was a sliver, like a cat's.

"Hello Pewdie." Cry said with the wicked smile. His voice sounded like the unified voices of many people, but an octave lower. The voice sent shivers down my spine. I was frozen in shock, mouth slightly agape.

Seeing the way I looked, he started to laugh again, never taking his eyes off me, nor blinking for that matter. The smile ever present on his face.

"Pewdie, it's only me, Cry." He said. Whatever this thing was, it was not my best friend. I shook my head no, because that was the only thing I could do. Whatever it was, it faltered for just the slightest of seconds, but then the smile grew wider, which I didn't think was possible.  
"I am Cry, Pewdie. Just not the one you know." It said. I looked at it, confusion plain on my face.

"It's time to play a game, Pewdie." It said with it's smile. Oh god.

"What games do you want to play Pewdie?" It asked. I didn't answer.

"Oh, I see. We're shy, aren't we? Well lets see, we could play hide and go seek, but there is no where to hide... we could play tag but there is only two players... oh wait, whats that?" It asked as I was trying to shake my head.

"You don't want to play a game with me?" It asked, loosing it's smile. I shook my head, to scared to do anything more. It's irises started to become brighter, more iridescent, like a fire being ignited. It's face went from no emotion to pure rage.

"Why, the fuck, not?!" It yelled. I couldn't respond.

"You play games with me all the fucking time!" It shouted. I took a step back at this.

"Don't be such a fucking idiot, Pewdie! Like it or not, I am Cry, I can look just like the one you know!" It shouted. It turned to the side and when he turned back I saw the Cry that I was used to. I still didn't trust the fake emerald eyes, neat wavy brown hair, or the dorky half smile that I normally adore.

"See Pewdie? I am Cry, don't be so silly." It said, using Cry's voice and only Cry's voice. I would have believed it if I hadn't seen who he was before. I took another step back.

"Goddamn it Pewdie, I am Cry, so lets just play a fucking game!" It shouted, reverting to it's original multitude of voices. No, your not Cry.

I took off running.

"For fucks sake!" I heard it scream. I don't know what the fucking deal with that thing was, but it couldn't walk or run normally. It had to collapse into the demented crab thing in order to chase me. The thing was incredibly fast this time. I needed somewhere to hide, but just as it said before, there was nowhere to hide in this dark, demented world. I ran as fast as I could but the thing was faster, swerving in front of me, making me stop in my tracks. It began to rise again, but this time it was much, much taller than me. When I looked into it's eyes, the red completely consumed everything except for the cat-like pupil.

"I told you Pewdie, there is no where to fucking hide. You can't run from the truth, asshole. I'm inside Cry, and I'm inside _you._" It said, reaching a hand behind it's back. When the hand came into view, it was holding a large dagger. My eyes widened in horror. I started backing up, but it just kept closing the space between us.

"Help!" I yelled. It started laughing.

"Your not Cry, he wouldn't try to kill me!" I shouted. It lost it's smile and tilted his head to the side.

"Love makes people do strange things Pewdie." It said with a smirk. It rose the dagger high above my head and paused.

"Game over, your ignorant asshole." It said, smiling.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" I screamed.

"Felix! Wake up!" Cry shouted, shaking me. My eyes popped open and I jumped up, screaming. I looked at Cry, who offered a concerned smile, but when I saw him, I just screamed and backed away. Cry looked hurt and confused.

"Felix, it's me, Ryan." He said warmly. I looked him up and down nervously, then looked around. I was back in the cave. It was very late in the night, so late that the moon had already set. I started to calm my breathing.

"It's okay Felix, it was just a nightmare." Cry reassured. That... that was all a dream? Everything seemed so real.

"Felix, is everything okay?" Cry asked. No, nothing is Cry. Nothing is.

"Y-yeah... just a really bad dream..." I said absentmindedly, looking away from Cry.

"Well don't be scared of dreams, friend. Dreams are like when you want to sleep and your brain's like,

'Hey guy, I still have some things to show you and we still have to discuss stuff, are you sure you don't want to talk about it now?' and your like,

'Sorry Mr. Brain, but I need to recharge my other organs and stuff, so you can just show me what you want to show me in my sleep, like a movie.' and then your brain says,

'Well okay dude, but I got some freaky shit to show you. You got some really fucked up ideas and fears, you know.' and you say,

'Pssh, I know, but who's fault is that, Mr. Brain?' Then he gets pissed at you for blaming him and then he's like,

'Well okay, if you want to be a meanie about it, then I'm going to scare the socks off you.' and then you get the nightmares. It's not anything except your brain having a temper tantrum. They may scare the shit out of you, but they don't mean anything, sir." Cry said with a smile. I smiled back at his speech. Cry and his imagination.

"Yeah, your right... but Ryan?" I asked.

"Sup, Felix?" Cry replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but will you... hold me? I don't mean it like that, but I feel safer when you have your arms around me. If you don't want to, I understand." I asked, blushing slightly. I wasn't blushing as much as Cry though, the man was a deep shade of vermillion.

"Uh... s-sure... I mean, if your really scared and stuff..." Cry said, but with one look at my face he new that I was really, really scared. He saw my face and his expression changed from nervousness to protective. He gave me a smile and outstretched his arms.

"Come here bro." Cry said with a warm smile.

"You sure Ryan?" I asked.

"You would do the same for me." Cry said.

I took a step hesitantly towards him.

"Don't worry Felix, I can scare away any boogie man." Cry said with a warm smirk. It's not the boogie man I'm scared of.

I sat back down and Cry wrapped his arms around me. He held my back with one arm and with the other he held my head close to his chest. He was holding me tightly, but gently at the same time, if that makes any sense. My head was nuzzling his chest so closely that I could here his heart beat. It was relaxed and rhythmic, calming me down with every breath. His hand was snaked into my hair, cradling my head. He had his head on top of mine, protecting me. It was so comforting, even the way he smelled. Even after four days with out a shower and getting his ass kicked by a zambie, he smelled like waterfalls mixed with sandalwood. I have never smelled anything like it before, yet it fits his personality to a tee. Now I can't imagine him smelling like anything else.

I hadn't noticed, but I was shaking. I have no idea why though, I'm not as scared now. Cry noticed this too, so he started to hum. His deep voice made his chest vibrate, which was very relaxing to me, I don't know why. I tried to figure out what song he was humming, but before I could figure out the rhythm, I fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

**End Chapter Five.**

Thank you, dear friends, for continuing the series by reading this chapter. I wanted to dabble into psychological side of this, so you may be seeing this story from a psychological stand point more. Also, my thanks I would like to extend to everyone who has been delivering the excellent feed back. I want to include your ideas into the story, thus making it more enjoyable for you. If, however, you did not like this, tell me what you would like to read. Oh, and if you were wondering what I based the other Cry's eyes off of, here is a link to google images. It would really enhance the feeling of the story if you were to see what I really meant by the red eyes. imgres?hl=xx-bork&biw=1366&bih=624&tbm=isch&tbnid=jS7zhv1XfW3_kM:&imgrefurl= demon-eyes/22-2155/all-images/84-263792/demon_s_ey es_by_charro666/83-520775/&docid=U04zKIgSxlsvLM&imgurl= uploads/2/29229/520775-demon_s_eyes_by_ &w=1166&h=824&ei=fA7KUcuOKsmLyAGm4IGoCQ&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:0,s:0,i:74&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=186&tbnw=265&start=0&ndsp=15&tx=190&ty=49#imgdii=_

And, as always, stay your awesome selves, friends.

Until the next chapter,

~FV


	6. Chapter VI: Moving on

"**As Long as We're Together" A Pewdiecry**

**By Forgotten Voices**

**Chapter Six: Moving on.**

**Cry's (Ryan's) POV**

The next few days passed by slowly. My leg is almost healed now, I can actually walk, even though it hurts like hell. But I'm not worried about myself. In fact, I was never worried about myself. I'm actually really worried about Pewdie. Ever since his nightmare, he has had a haunted look in his eyes. When ever he has to look me in the eyes, he hesitates. It's like he's scared of me... even though I held him close when he was scared. He only comes near me to hand me food and to sleep. And when he talks to me, he looks away from me. Does he regret asking me to hold him when he was scared? I need to find out whats going on.

"Felix, we need to talk." I said, trying to make eye contact. He looked up from his food and stared at me, frightened.

"What, Ryan?" Pewdie asked, nervously looking at me.

"What the hell is going on with you, Felix? You act like your afraid of me!" I said gruffly. I won't lie, I am a little angry with him. I set aside my fear of making Pewdie hate me by reaviling in some way that I loved him but I didn't let that get in the way of comforting Pewdie. I put that fear aside so I could ease his, and now he can't look me in the eye.

Pewdie looked away, eyes on the floor.

"Felix, is it because I... held you?" I asked gingerly. Pewdie looked up at me wide eyed and shook his hands in front of him.

"No Ryan, it's not like that at all. Actually, I'm really grateful that you did that for me. That was the best sleep I've had in a long time." He said, blushing slightly, rubbing his back with his arm behind his head.

"Then what, pray tell, is making you act like I'm the plague?" I asked, a little annoyed. He looked at me with pain-filled eyes.  
"I... it's nothing Ryan... I... it's got nothing to do with you..." Pewdie tried to make sense.

"It has everything to do with me, considering that your avoiding me and always give me a look like I might explode anytime." I paused.

"Does it have anything to do with the nightmare?" I asked, offering a comforting smile. He looked at me, then turned away, but not before I saw his eyes water.

"Ryan, I..." He started, but a sob cut him off. Seeing this I got up and, painfully, went over to him and put my hand around him, rubbing his back comfortingly. When he cleared his throat, he looked at me with a look that I've only seen on my friend in the military who had PTSD (Post traumatic stress disorder). My heart ached seeing such a painful look on his, normally, smiling face.

"Felix, you can tell me anything. You should know that by now." I said with a warm smile. He looked at me and opened his mouth, but nothing would come out. After a few moments, he found his voice.

"It was the nightmare... it was about... you." Pewdie said sheepishly. His nightmare was about_ me_?

"The nightmare was about me?" I asked. He nodded.

"But it wasn't you." Pewdie said.

"What's that supposed to mean? How can it be me but not me?" I asked, confused.

"It claimed to be you... it looked like you... but it wasn't you. The fucking thing was demented and tried to kill me..." Pewdie trailed off. I flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Felix, I would never do that. You know that, don't you?" I asked. He looked away, then turned back to me with heavy eyes.

"It said that... it was the Cry that I didn't know..." Pewdie said quietly. I looked at him, confused. He shook his head.

"It was just... just a dream. T-that's all." He said, trying to smile, but it ended up a sort of happy grimace. I looked at him with serious eyes.

"I don't know what that wannabe me did to you in that dream, but I would never hurt you. _Ever._" I said, looking him in the eyes. Pewdie nodded slowly but didn't say a word. Silence crawled in between us and we ate in peace. In this silence I did much thinking and came to a descision. After our meal, I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's up Ryan?" Pewdie asked, turning around.

"We need to move on. We can't stay in this shit hole and wait for those fucking things to find us. We have to go and find supplies. If that one zambie found us, there is sure to be more on their way as we speak. Besides, we're low on food and I, personally, think that this place is making us go insane." I said. Pewdie looked at me with a frown, then looked away, lost in thought. After about five minutes, Pewdie turned back to me and gave me a serious look.

"Yes, we're low on food and stuff, but we need to think about this. Where would we go? The cities would be the death of us and the farm land is far away." Pewdie said.

"Well, it's better than sitting on our asses, Felix!" I barked. Pewdie's expression changed to one of annoyance.

"I'm not saying we should wait to get our fucking faces eaten, but we need to think about what the fuck we're doing!" Pewdie shouted. We both kept our hot gaze, but I looked away after a few seconds, regretful that I yelled at Pewdie for something that wasn't his fault. Besides, he had a point.

"Felix, I'm sorry, okay. But I can't take sitting here anymore and waiting for something to happen. I actually have an idea where to go." I said, offering him an apologetic smile. His angry expression melted away and a warm smile took it's place.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I'm just a little stressed. Where did you have in mind?" Pewdie asked.

"Julien, California. It's actually not that far away, about a two and a half hour drive south of here. It's semi rural there, but it's pretty big. Plus there is a bigger town an hour away from there." I suggested. Pewdie nodded absentmindedly as he thought about what I had suggested. Then he looked at me with a smirk.

"Do you know how to get there?" Pewdie asked.

"Yeah, my family used to take me down there to see the caves and stuff when I was little." I replied. Pewdie's smirk grew into a smile.

"When do we leave?" Pewdie asked.  
"Now." I smiled.

**End Chapter Six.**

**I apologize to you for this chapter being so short. Today for me was very busy and I send you my apologies. I will try to make a longer chapter tomorrow. I want the next chapter to be surrounded by imagery, so prepare for a lot of reading.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~FV**


	7. Chapter VII: New ground and revelations

"**As Long as We're Together" a Pewdiecry**

**by Forgotten Voices.**

**Chapter seven: New ground and revelations.**

**Pewdie's (Ryan's) POV**

We've been on the road for about two hours now. The devastation we saw as we went past the towns and cities was heart breaking. So many people... men, woman, and... children. All slaughtered like pigs. Life was wasted everywhere. We even saw some on those things eating the corpses. They didn't care about who the people were, the people were innocent too, once. Tears fell from our eyes silently. What could be say? No words could describe the pain we felt inside. No words could make our hearts stop hurting. No words can bring back the fallen. No words.

The daemons had nothing in their eyes, just blood lust and a disturbing green glow. They didn't look human; they looked like shells of humanity. They reminded me of how the world was before this. There was still bloodshed, but in the body of the murderers, there was a soul. These things do not have souls. I'm not scared of them anymore. I'm just sorrowful that these people didn't have a choice in what they're doing. All the bloodshed, for what exactly?

We approached a small town. It looked like an old wild west ghost town that you'd find in like Nevada or something. But this place looked even more like a ghost town because of all the debris from everyone leaving at once. The town was along a strip of road, stores both to the left and right. Papers were strewn everywhere, some blowing away in the breeze. There were baby strollers around, some empty, some not. Blood was stained onto the pavement, creating a dark Burgundy shadow upon the once happy street. The air smelled sharp, like blood, and faintly of Mexican food. There was also the overpowering smell of death and decay, which made Cry and I cringe. None of those daemons were around, but that doesn't mean that they're not here. I've learned that much at least.

There was not a sound. Just the wind blowing through the hollow buildings. I swear you could hear the echos of the once happy children, playing in a forgotten time. I think Cry could hear it too, because I saw his face twitch with sorrow.

We parked in front of a building called the Cider Mill. We both got out of the car and took a deep breath, trying to release some of the pent up grief. We looked at each other, tears stained our faces, but we didn't judge each other. We both understood that there is only so much someone can take before they get pushed over the edge. I knew that we both were grateful to not be alone in this god forsaken world.

We both nodded and walked into the old building. The entrance was stocked full of candy, just candy everywhere. I looked around and saw some coolers in the back. I walked forward to see what was in them, when I heard a loud crack behind me. I turned around quickly to fight whatever it was, until I saw it was a wide eyed Cry with a mouth full of rock candy. I gave him a look.

"What? I love rock candy. I have since I was, like, four." Cry said with a mouthful. I smiled and shook my head. He kept munching while I moved forward. Not too far ahead I saw that the coolers contained gallons and gallons of berry ciders. Cry ran over to them like a little kid to an ice cream truck. He began drinking from a gallon of raspberry cider. He looked at me with a happy, berry stained smile. A wide smile fell on my lips. Cry, you're adorable, you know that? Wait... did I just think that?

I explored the rest of the building while Cry got a sugar high and ran around. At some point he must have left the building because I didn't hear his hyper footsteps running each and every direction. I found some useful things, like rope, a flashlight, a map, some merchandisal blankets which said; "Julien, a forgotten gold mine of fun", a gun, which was behind the counter for what ever reason. Huh, I guess games are pretty realistic now a days. When I packed up the stuff, Cry came into the building and walked up to me with a knowing smile.

"Felix, come with me." Cry said, blushing slightly.

"Where?" I chuckled.

"To our new camp site." Cry said with a smirk. I shot him a curious look and followed him out the door. While I was walking behind him, I noticed a large nap sack slung on his shoulder. He must have collected supplies too.

We hopped in the car and started to drive away from the town.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Cry answered with a smirk. What is he up to? I didn't ask anymore questions, I looked out the window instead. The further away from the town we got, the better everything looked. The sun was shining through the falling autumn leaves, giving everything a golden glow to it. The sun was starting to set, creating a beautiful sky of orange and pink. In a world so cold, everything felt warm. Sitting next to Cry while the leaves fell slowly, cascading from the heavens with ease. They reminded me of all the spirits of everyone that has passed, finally free of pain and sorrow. Never having to feel remorse for loosing a loved one again, being able to be free. Being able to not be scared. That's what I would like. I want to stop being afraid. Like what the other Cry said, I'm being ignorant. I think only of myself often. I don't usually take other people's feelings into consideration. That's my biggest flaw. I'm oblivious to everything around me.

Cry kept looking over to me with a big goofy smile, blushing furiously. His smile is so cute... No! Stop that! Why does he keep smiling at me? While does he always blush when I talk to him? Wait... could he... like me?

Holy shit... he does! Fuck, how did I not see this before?! I'm a fucking idiot, that's why. I was being the same ignorant asshole I've always been. I couldn't even see that my best friend has a crush on me. I felt a smile creep onto my lips. Wait, why am I getting happy about this?! Shouldn't I be getting disgusted?! But, I'm not. I'm not disgusted... I don't know why, but I'm not. Maybe I'm... No. Not again. I will not go through the pain a second time.

Cry must have seen the troubled look on my face because he reached a hand over and rubbed my neck. How can he always read my emotions like that? I didn't have time to think about the answer because we pulled up to a small cabin sitting atop a giant hill. It looked normal enough from the front, but when we got out from the car, Cry grabbed my hand and made me jog through the house. We ran out the back door to a open area of grass on the top of the hill. My mouth dropped. The view was breathe taking. The hill was taller than the trees, but only by about fifty feet, so that you could still see the leaves falling from their canopies above. Golden sun beams were shining down from clouds, making it look like heaven was unfurling. This... was perfect.

"Ryan... this is amazing..." I said, awe struck. Cry looked at me with a satisfied smile.

"I thought you'd like it. My mom used to take me here when I was little to visit family. This cabin has been in our family for two generations." Cry said, turning away bashfully. I looked around, still in awe.

"I can't think of anything that could make this better..." I said absentmindedly.

"I do." Cry said, blushing. He pushed me back gently and took off his nap sack. He pulled out an old fashion picnic blanket and laid it down onto the bright green grass. Dropping to his knees, he carefully and meticulously placed food onto the blanket, leaving room on the sides for us. The food was all of my favorites, meat and potatoes, mixed greens salad, cheese danishes, strudels, and plenty of other goodies.

"Ryan! Where did you get all this stuff?!" I said, amazed. Still unpacking, he cleared his throat.

"Well, while you were looting, I took the liberty of finding us some grub. Down the street there was a small supermarket, complete with kitchen, so I helped my self to cooking a little." Cry said, blushing.

"You cooked all this?!" I half shouted, half whispered.

"Yeah, well most of it, I didn't have time to bake the goodies. But the rest of the stuff is my handy work. When you live alone, you get tired of eating take out, so eventually I just learned how to cook." Cry said, laying the rest of the food out on the blanket. When he was done, he went over and laid down on the left side of the blanket. Looking to me, he gestured for me to sit down next to him on the other side. I felt the color rise in my cheeks as I took my seat next to Cry. He offered me a warm smile and grabbed a paper plate. I did the same. As we ate, we kept sneaking glances at each other and looking away, bashful. Then we would start to laugh a little, at nothing usually. But what we mainly did was just admire the beauty of the land. We finished eating quickly, but neither of us made a move to leave the beautiful scene. We just layed down and enjoyed the sunset. I broke the silence with a sigh.

"I wish that we could just stay here and ignore what's happening in the world. For all we know, we may be the only two left on earth." Cry said with a distracted smile.

"Yeah, but I guess repopulation is out of the question." I joked. Cry blushed a deeper pink and looked at me with a sarcastic look on his face. Then he looked back at the scenery

"I know I should be devastated about everything, but I just kind of feel at peace, you know?" Cry asked.

"Yeah. I know." I replied.

"At least I can be myself around you. Ha, even my mother used to beat me when I was younger." Cry said, looking over to me.

"What?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah. She and my father split when I was really young. She sort of blamed me for it, saying that if I hadn't been born they'd still be together. I remember hiding under the bed, watching her feet pass by, hoping she wouldn't look down there for me. But that was always my hiding place, so she always found me. She would use a belt, a switch, her hands, anything really. I remember that it wasn't that it hurt physically, but I remember the thing she would say when she would be doing it. She used to say that I was ugly. That my eyes were a gross green, my nose was too small, my mouth was too thin, my hair looked like crap, etc. I remember always thinking that was the truth. I grew to hate the way I looked, I came to start wearing masks all the time to spare the world of my ugliness. I felt like the world would hate me if they knew the true me. That's why I wear the mask, not to shut the world out but to keep my ugliness in. I was so scared that you would hate me. That the world would hate me. But now, there isn't a world left to hate me anymore." Cry finished. He looked lost in thought, a whisper of a smile on his face.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry. And if I might say, you're quite handsome. Your eyes are the prettiest elmrald green I've ever seen, your nose is cutely button shaped, and your mouth is adorable, expesially when you smile." I said, looking at him, blushing slightly. His mouth went agape slightly, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of burgandy. His eyes twinkled with joy and suprise.

"Y-you really think so?" Cry asked.

"Of course, why would I lie to the only person I care about?" I reassured. He looked away, shocked. He seemed in disbelief that I cared about him. It was actually kind of cute... No. Stop.

We watched the sun set and the stars begin to come out. The air was cool, but refreshing. The stars began to twinkle and insects began to sing their songs. We were only aware of each other and the heavens above us.

"Hey Ryan?" I said.

"Yeah, Felix?" Cry answered, neither of us looking at each other, but instead at the sky.

"What you said, about us very well being the last two people on earth." I said.

"Yeah, what about it, friend?" Cry asked.

"Well, I though you should know that there is no one I'd rather be with during this whole apocolypse." I said, offering up a smile to the sky. Cry turned his head towards me.

"Not even Marzia?" Cry asked, an undercurrent of pain and curiousity on his toungue. I was silent for a minute, deep in thought.

"No, not even Marzia. She doesn't understand me like you do. I couldn't be Pewdiepie around her. I could only be Felix. She didn't understand that there were two sides to me, unlike you. And my family didn't understand the pewdie part of me, they only knew the Felix too. But Smosh, Ken, and even Dope Fish, they only know the Pewdiepie part of me. But you were different. You've seen me for what I am, the gamer, the man, and the friend. And while most people would not accept me, you did. Your the only person that has ever done that, and I am so lucky to be stuck in a world full of zambies with you by my side. I would not have it any other way." I said, smiling sweetly at him. He blushed furiously and looked at me with a mixture of sorrow and relief. He looked at me with tears welling up in his eyes. He tried to hide them by looking up at the sky, but I saw them non the less. I stared at him, he was smiling widely up up the sky, tears rolling down the side of his face. His face was flushed, but relaxed. His expression was of joy, the stars light made his elmrald eyes twinkle with passion. His beautiful smile ever present on his face. His curly dark hair laid in cute curls along his forehead and eyes. He was... amazing. There was no other way to put it. He is so strong. So unbelievable. He grew up with his mother beating him, making him believe that he was ugly and what does he do? He doesn't get mad at her, but instead masks his face to save the world from his "horrible" face. He is a miracle. My it, I'm not going to run from my feelings anymore. I'm not going to tell him until its the right time, but at least to myself I can admit that I am in love with him. I have been for two years now. I loved Marzia, but she doesn't make my heart pound like Cry. She doesn't make me blush with her voice. She doesn't make me cry so much, but I like that he can make me feel again. I've shut out the world so much, trying to keep the real me hidden so that I don't get hurt, but he sees right through me. He understands who I am, who I want to be. He makes me feel again. He makes me want to survive in this daemon ridden planet. I... I love him. Like what that other Cry had said, I can't run from it anymore. I don't want to feel the pain I did when I lost Marzia... but I know that if he... goes... then I will feel the same pain. Whether I admitt it that I love him or not, the pain would still be devestating. I am in love... with my best friend. And, I'm pretty sure he loves me too. But, I want him to tell me that he loves me. I want him to come to terms with it when he is ready. I know that what I feel for him cannot be one sided. Not a single person can feel what I feel by themselves. The connection is too strong for me to be imaging all this. Seeing the expression on his face that I do now is all the proof I need that I'm not the only one who feels like this. But I will give him his time, love is not something one can rush. It takes time to become right and true. Until then, I'm happy just to be by his side.

He looked over to me with a content expression, bringing a smile to my lips. Then he pointed to a star.

"See that one? The very bright one? Thats Polaris, the north star. I remember my mom telling me about that star. That star is the star that is supposed to lead lovers back into each others arms. Ha, she may have been harsh, but she always used to fill my head with fairy tales and stuff. But when she told me that, I began to use that star as my guide. It hasn't lead me astray thus far, especially if you and I are together amongst everthing that has happened." Cry said with a chuckle.

"'_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
_Admit impediments. Love is not love_  
_Which alters when it alteration finds,_  
_Or bends with the remover to remove:_  
_O no! It is an ever-fixèd mark_  
_That looks on tempests and is never shaken;_  
_It is the star to every wandering bark,_  
_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._  
_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_  
_Within his bending sickle's compass come:_  
_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_  
_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._  
_If this be error and upon me proved,_  
_I never writ, nor no man ever loved.__'" _I said, meaning every word. Cry looked at me with a smile of utter disbelief.

"Felix... that was... Shakespeare!" Cry said, astonished.

"I know, sonnet number 116. It's one of my favorites." I said with a warm smile. He chukled but still gave me a look of confusion.

"What? Just because I'm a swedish geek and an idiot doesn't mean I can't admire the arts." I smirked. Cry laughed heartily now.

"'Well, _Better a witty fool than a foolish wit._'" Cry laughed, quoting shakespeare right back at me. I laughed with him, but after the laughing stopped we just looked into each others eyes, smiling, content with being with each other. Cry broke the eye contact first, looking up into the night sky once more. The moon had already set, which ment we had been talking and stuff for hours. But I didn't care, I was just happy to be with him.

I took a chance, the space were the food was had been cleared away a while ago, so I out streached my open hand into the middle, offering it for him to hold. To my suprise, a warm hand slipped into mine and held it firmly. The hand was soft and comfortable. It fit in mine perfectly. His warmth was welcome as the air was getting cooler. We didn't say a word more as we looked into the sky. The stars were telling us stories of the past silently. They seemed to twinkle happily when they saw us holding hands. I soon heard a soft snore and looked over to Cry who was facing me, eyes closed, a whisper of a smile ghosting on his face. I turned to face him, still grasping his hand in mine, and used my other hand to removed the curls falling on his face. I smiled at him sweetly and used my thumb to rub his cheek gently.

"Goodnight, Ryan." I whispered. Cry smiled sweetly as a reply.

**End Chapter Seven.**

**I would like to thank you for reading my latest chapter. My apologies I extend to you for not having it out as soon as I had promised. I did, however, try to make it longer than usual, to make up for it. I will try to stay more on schedule, but I will not be making anymore promises for fear that an event may prolonge my writing. Thank you for reading this far in the story, and it is my hope that you enjoyed it this far. If you would like something written or changed, let me know and we will discuss it. Thank you for your patience, friend.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~Forgotten Voices.**


	8. Chapter VIII: The song

"**As Long as We're Together" A Pewdiecry**

**By Forgotten Voices**

**Chapter Eight: The song.**

**Cry's (Ryan's) POV**

The smell of wildflowers and fresh water surrounded me, inviting me to wake up and play. It was calming, yet refreshing. For the first time in days, my mind was still, which I welcomed. I could feel the sun shining down on me, warming me from the cold autumn night. I was laying down, keeping my eyes closed, basking in the moment. I moved to stretch when something kept me from raising my arm. Wait... what was in my hand?

I picked my head up reluctantly and opened my eyes. A hand? I looked at the hand and traced it up to the owner. Pewdie? He was holding my hand! He was sleeping, the faintest of smiles on his face. Then the memories came back, slowly answering my questions. I told him about my mom, he told me about no one understanding him. Then we talked about how we're glad that we got placed together through it all. He reached out his hand, and I took it. That was it. Yet, I'm still satisfied with it. I know that Pewdie doesn't like men like that, so I am just glad he isn't opposed to touching me. Still, he is acting really strange. Does he know I love him? Oh no... the way I've been acting, I've been making it obvious... oh god. He's playing with me. That fucking asshole! I should have known, no one could love me! No one could love this ugly face!

Wait. Calm down Cry, you might be over reacting again. Why would your best friend do that? Especially at a time like this? He wouldn't. I know Pewdie; he has a dark sense of humor, but he isn't cruel. But... what was it then?

I laid my head back down, next to Pewdie's. We're now less then a foot apart, and his closeness was intoxicating. His familiar scent spice and musk drowned out the wildflowers and water scent. His warmth was warmer than the sun, his soft breathing was music to my ears. I opened my eyes to see his face. His square jaw, soft mouth, faint expression of happiness. He was beginning to get a beard, which I didn't mind. I loved his beard, I remember watching his old videos when he had a beard, and just admiring the viking-ish way he looked. Is that creepy? Yes, yes it is Cry.

Being so close to him, being able to smell him, to bask in his everything was like heaven to me as cheesy as it sounds. I wish that I could hold onto this. To be able to do this without fear of being rejected. But alas, my wishes will remain what they are; wishes. So with that, I decided that I would just be content with whatever Pewdie decides to do.

With his scent overpowering everything else, it soon made me drowsy. It was so relaxing and comforting, I couldn't help but fall asleep. Having him so close to me made me feel safe, so I soon fell into a wonderful, dreamless slumber.

"_A clouded dream on an earthly night_

_Hangs upon the crescent moon..._" A voice sang. The air was warmer, the sounds of insects were buzzing in my ear. I felt the sun on my body, warming me even more.

"_A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn..." _The voice sang again. This time, I listened closer. The voice was deeper, honey like, and velvety. It had a thick accent on it, Scandinavian perhaps? I opened my eyes. Where Pewdiepie should have been, there was nothing. I raised my head up in alarm and looked around. I was on the picnic blanket, the same from last night. The voice continued to sing.

"_Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones_

_It's there that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you..." _The voice sang. It had so much vibrato, yet so much control. It was beautiful. It was calling to me, drawing me in. It was hypnotic. Intoxicating. It made my heart beat faster. I got up quietly and looked to the house. The back door was open, I could see the kitchen. There was a figure standing in front of the stove.

"_A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
And then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
When darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call, call me home..._" The voice sang. Holy shit... it was Pewdie! I had no fucking idea that he sings like an angel! A fallen angel rather, no angel has that deep and sultry of a voice. I felt the color rise in my cheeks. I hid behind the wall beside the door, wanting to hear the rest of the song.

"_And so it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
And now I feel, feel you move  
Every breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutched by the still of the night  
__Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you._" Pewdie sang. My heart starts beat faster and the color in my cheeks grew darker. I can't explain it, but when he sings this, I get possessive, primal, and protective. I feel a tug on my heart, pulling me closer to him. I can't explain it, but I feel that he is singing to me.

"_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you._" Pewdie finished. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought he would be able to hear it. What the hell is wrong with me? It's just a song. No... it's more than that... Pewdie hummed the tune, which made my knees go weak. Why the hell does this song have such an effect on me? For god's sake! His humming became louder, and something within me was growing. Something within me was blooming. I felt my eyes glaze over, a more fierce look took it's place. I stood tall, shoulders back. I felt so primal, not in control of myself. I walked quietly, more quiet than I've ever walked, and went into the kitchen. Pewdie didn't hear me, but instead, he started singing the pitch of the song without singing the words. Something within me snapped. I thought I heard drums in the back of my head, some sort of voices surrounding me. Each syllable they spoke burrowed itself with my soul, becoming one with me. I became dizzy and my heart grew heavy. My heart ached for him, I felt desperate for him. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed his touch.

Without Pewdie knowing I was behind him, I raised my arms, turned him around roughly, much to his terror. He screamed, but was silenced as I held him a tight embrace. My hand cradled his head, my arm wrapped around his waist. My head rested on his shoulder.

"Wha- what are you doing, Ryan?" Pewdie asked. I didn't reply, I just held him tighter. Within a few seconds, he surrendered to the feeling and wrapped his arms around me. His hand snaked into my hair as his other arm wrapped around my back. He held me as tightly as I held him, much to my relief. We didn't say a word, locked our embrace. I felt drawn to him, as if by an unseen force. I... I have no words to describe it. He released me, but I still kept my hands on his shoulders. I was still desperate for his touch, but I needed answers.

"What were you singing, Felix?" I asked, my tone deeper than normal. Pewdie turned a deep shade of crimson and looked away.

"Oh that... sorry if I made your ears bleed." Pewdie said while looking away, releasing an embarrassed chuckle. I raised my hand and cupped his chin. I gently turned his head to face me. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Felix... your the most beautiful singer I've ever heard. I just wanted to know more about the song you were singing." I said with an even tone. His eyes lit up in surprise and joy. But after a second, a look of embarrassment overtook his features again.

"The song?" Pewdie asked.

"Yes, Felix. The song." I pressed. He looked away, biting his lip, but turned back to me with serious eyes.

"I learned the song as a child... it was passed down in my culture for generations. It's actually said to be a spell, but no one believes in that stuff anymore..." Pewdie said shyly.

"A spell?" I asked. His shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Well, my people used to believe that songs and spells, which were kinda the same, can change how a person looks, acts, or feels. That song was... a sort of love spell. You see, the spell kinda works like this: If you want the spell to work, then when you sing it, your supposed to think of someone you love. If you truly love the person and mean every word, then you and said person will always find home within each other. Meaning, the person whom you're singing about will fall in love with you, and if they are already in love with you, the song strengthens the bond. But that's just an old wives tale." Pewdie finished, blushing warmly. I kept his eye contact for a while. He was trying to read my face, but couldn't decipher what I was thinking. That was understandable, even I didn't know what I was thinking. My heart was yearning for him. It took all of my willpower to not swoop him into my embrace and kiss him passionately, as I have wanted to do for two fucking years now.

He looked at me with frightened eyes, not scared of me, but scared of what I might do. I know my face did not show any emotion, which must have freaked Pewdie out, since he could always read my face. He looked me uncertainly, and within minutes I came to my senses. I let go of him, but with the sudden loss of contact, I became overwhelmingly dizzy. I stumbled backwards, and my heel got stuck on one of the floor boards that had sprung up from years of neglect. I fell straight onto my back and hit my head.

"Oh shit, Ryan!" Pewdie shouted, running to catch me, but obviously too late. The wind was knocked out of me, so I couldn't tell him I was okay. My ribs from the week before began to ache, but I ignored it. Instead, I focused on the issue at hand, why the hell am I acting like this? I've never been this desperate for him, his touch, his voice, his love. Wait a sec... the song? What if the story about it was true? Even then, he couldn't love me, so the spell wouldn't work.

Pewdie cradled my head, lifting my torso with his other arm. He propped my head on his lap, while I struggled for breath. He used his free hand to get the hair out of my eye as he looked me up and down with concern. When I caught my breath, I looked him in the eyes and flashed a weak smile.

"I'm okay, just got a little dizzy I guess." I said with a chuckle. He gave me an uncertain look, but helped me get into an upright position. I was still woozy, but with his hands on my back the feeling lessened. Before I could thank him for helping me, the smell of smoke reached my nose.

"Hey, what's that smell?" I asked, rubbing my head. I was facing the stove, I saw a small smoke trail coming from the top.

"Oh fuck, the eggs!" Pewdie yelled. He got to his feet, scrambling to get to the stove. The absence of his touch made me dizzy again, but lucky for me, I was already on the ground. I watched with blurry vision as he went about the kitchen, trying to save the burning eggs. I felt myself sway back and forth, but Pewdie didn't notice. I closed my eyes, trying to get the pounding in my head to stop. In no time at all, Pewdie tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes reluctantly only to find two Pewdies looking at me.

"Are you okay Ryan?" The Pewdies asked.

"Ugh... I think so... just a little dizzy." I answered. The Pewdies nodded and helped me up. I leaned on one as he lead me to the table. He sat me down gently and took a seat across from me.

"So what were your saying about eggs?" I asked, trying to focus my eyes again. He chuckled.

"Well, I was trying to make it up to you about last night by cooking for you. Obviously, I'm not a cook." Pewdie stated. I gave him a smile.

"I'm sure your not that bad." I reassured. Pewdie snorted, which was surprisingly cute.

"Oh sure, so burning everything makes me a good cook?" Pewdie said sarcastically.

"I can explain that. You see, your such a good cook that you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you presented food that was undercooked, thus you burn it. Not because your clumsy, but because your extra careful." I concluded. Pewdie looked at me with a sarcastic smile, but didn't argue. I wanted to make him feel better about this.

"So what did you make?" I asked.

"Well, I tried to make eggs and bacon. While you were sleeping, I got up and took the car back to town. In the super market I found some bacon and some eggs that had not gone bad. I came back here and began to cook. I sang to pass time, since you were asleep. But apparently you weren't." Pewdie said, looking away distractedly. He turned back to me with a nervous, yet curious glance.

"How much of my singing did you hear?" Pewdie asked shyly.

"All of it. It woke me up in fact." I said with a smile. Pewdie cringed and tried to apologize again.

"Felix, you sing like a fucking angel. Don't apologize." I said laughing. Pewdie blushed, but didn't say another word. A silence crawled in between us.

"So, is the bacon any good?" I asked, breaking the silence. Pewdie looked at me and laughed.

"Only if you want to eat ashes." Pewdie said.

"Well, don't mind if I do." I said, chuckling.

~o~

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I sat down for most of the day, my dizziness getting better with time. Pewdie and I spent most of the day talking. It was so easy to talk with him, I feel like I've known him forever. He seemed to have mischievous smile ever present on his lips, as if he knew something I didn't. But surprisingly, my curiosity was surpassed by my contentedness. I looked out the window to find that the sun was setting. We had wasted a whole day, doing nothing but talking. I didn't mind though. I wouldn't mind doing this for a long, long time.

"Hey Ryan?" Pewdie asked.

"Sup?" I replied. I kept my face towards the window.

"Do you really think that we are the last two people left?" Pewdie asked. I turned to face him now.

"I don't know Felix. I don't think so. There are so many people in the world, I doubt that we would be the only ones to come to their senses and fight. There probably are others out there." I answered, offering a hopeful smile. He didn't return it, instead, he looked disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned. Pewdie looked up at me, his eyes heavy.

"I know this sounds selfish, but I just want to be alone. I don't want anyone to hurt me anymore. I don't want there to be more people. Do you remember The Walking Dead?" Pewdie asked. I gave him a exasperated look.

"Yeah Felix, but that was just a game." I answered.

"I know, but the psychological part of it was correct. The people left after all this are no better than the zambies themselves. They will act like savage dogs." Pewdie finished. I couldn't argue, he had a point.

"You really want to be alone?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I saw panic fill his eyes.

"No. Well yes... I mean I don't want anyone else to join us. You and I are a great team, buddy!" Pewdie clarified. Buddy. Got it. I looked away, a little hurt and angry. Why do I feel hurt? I told myself just this morning that I was content with this, and now I'm pissed! This makes no sense. I looked out the window again, trying to hide my anger and pain. Much to my pleasure, Pewdie didn't notice my feelings.

We didn't speak for a while, both lost in our own train of thoughts. The sun set slowly, blessing the sky with it's amazing streaks of color. We both were looking out the window, admiring the beautiful sky. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I turned my head to see him. The golden sunlight was cascading on his face and hair, giving him an awesome glow. The gold brought out the light blue in his eyes, making his eyes look two toned. His hair shone like gold. His face was molded into a look of thought. His eye brown was slightly raised, as he usually does when he is thinking. There was an echo in his face, one of pain but also regret. Was he thinking about Marzia? I know he said that he would rather be with me than her, but I don't know if I believe him. He lived with her for two years damn it! He has to have loved her at some point. He probably still does. Besides, who would love me, an ugly pile of dog doo doo over an Italian beauty like her? No one. That's who. He probably told me that so that I'd be loyal to him in a time like this. In a world were currency is dead, loyalty is the only thing worth anything. But god damn it, I still fucking love him! And I fucking hate myself for it.

Pewdie must have looked over and saw my troubled face, because he put his hand on mine and patted it. I looked up into his puppy dog eyes and hopelessly silly smile, and chuckled to myself. Yeah Cry, you sure know how to pick 'em. I smiled back, where upon he started to hum a song. I didn't know what song it was, but it drew me out of my dark thoughts and made me appreciate nature again. I let his honey voice fill my ears as I let his vibrato ease my woe. He kept his eyes on me, still offering his goofy smile, but he didn't stop humming. To my surprise, he kept his hand atop mine, and started to stroke it lightly with his thumb. At first I was embarrassed, but then I thought, 'who's here to see? Who's here to judge us?' I looked into his eyes, and he held the contact. We were content with just being close, just staring at each other. Words weren't needed, but he stopped humming and cleared his throat.

"So, where are we sleeping tonight?" Pewdie asked.

"We?" I joked. He turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Uh... well- I mean... I didn't... I- uh..." Pewdie tried. I laughed at his staggering. He looked at me with an embarrassed smile. I shook my head and offered a smirk.

"We have a bedroom in the back, but there's only one queen bed. We couldn't afford two beds, so my mom bought a queen and we shared it when we were up here." I answered.

"Only... one bed?" Pewdie asked hesitantly. I felt a twang of hurt, but I ignored it.

"I can sleep outside if you like." I offered, looking away. Pewdie looked at me and shook his head fervently.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! I was just clarifying." Pewdie explained. Sure you were, Pewdie. I couldn't help but feel hurt. He doesn't love me, obviously. He gets homophobic every time we have to be close! But he blushes like a school girl when I make a joke like that! What. The. Fuck?! Cry, your overreacting again. I know I am, but I have every right to! I'm in love with someone who will never love me! And I'm arguing with myself. Perfect.

"Ryan?" Pewdie asked, summoning me from my inner turmoil.

"Hmm?" I replied, snapping out of it.

"I don't mind sharing if you don't." Pewdie smiled. I smiled back, for his smile is quite contagious. My smile turned into a smirk.

"Which side of the bed do you prefer?" I asked. He blushed, and his mouth dropped a little bit. I swear, I will never understand him. But that's okay. Maybe that's why I love him; I can't figure him out. We walked down the hall to the bedroom. I entered, he followed behind. I stood in front of the bed as Pewdie met me at my side. I smiled and gestured each side. He smiled weakly and went to the left. He crawled into the bed underneath the covers. When I was sure that he was comfortable, I followed suit. The bed was smaller than I remember, but that was to be expected, considering the last time I was here was when I was ten. The only way we both would fit in the bed was if we were right back to back, as in our backs would be touching. I obviously didn't mind, in fact, I felt a lot better with him being so close. I felt at home, if that makes any sense. Like the song Pewdie sang, I find that I'm at home when I'm with him.

Wait... what is that? Is that... Pewdie is shaking...

"Hey Felix, are you okay?" I asked, turning my head to see him. He didn't answer, but whimpered instead.

"Felix?" I insisted. I turned all the way to face him, raising myself on my elbows. I looked at him and noticed tears falling down his face. His eyes were closed, he was either asleep or didn't want to show his eyes. I didn't say anything more, but instead turned my body on it's side, facing him. My heart softened. I wrapped one arm around his chest, and with the other I slid into his hair, cradling his head.. His back was right up against my chest, I hoped that he would feel more secure by doing that. And I was right, as his shaking became slower and slower. Even when he stopped convulsing, he didn't pull away. He must have been asleep then. But I didn't let go, I felt that he needed my touch at that moment just as much as I did. With him in my arms, my thoughts trailed off and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter Eight. **

**I would like to congratulate you upon reading the newest chapter of the series. However, I apologize that it arrived so late, my personal life has been rather time consuming lately. I will not stop the series because of personal issues however, so do not be concerned. In light of time issue, I have made this chapter longer than I usually would, hoping to compensate. Thank you for your patience. Also, the song the Pewdie sang, there is a version that was sung by Loreena McKennitt. The song is called "The Mystic's Dream". It is actually Celtic, but I thought it fit the chapter perfectly, although it is not historically accurate. It is my hope that you enjoyed it, and look forward to the next chapter. If you wish for me to write a fan fiction of a different nature, inform me of such. Stay awesome, friends.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~Forgotten Voices**


	9. Chapter IX: Missing

"**As Long as We're Together" A Pewdiecry**

**By Forgotten Voice**

**Chapter Nine: Missing.**

**Cry's (Ryan's) POV**

"Get up." A voice whispered harshly. The voice wasn't familiar, but I thought it was just because I was tired.

"Aw, come on. Fifteen more minutes, Felix." I whispered, snuggiling the pillow, turning on my right.

"I said, _get up._" The voice said harsher. Then I felt something cold between my shoulder blades. I knew it couldn't be Pewdie, the way I was laying, he would be infront of me, not behind. What ever was pressed behind my back, it was cold and hard. Then it hit me, there was a gun pressed to my back.

"Wha-what do you want?" I whispered, not moving.

"What I want is for you to get your ass up!" He said, trying to stay quiet. I obeyed, hoping that he would not press a gun to Pewdie's back if I did so. I got up slowly, trying not to wake Pewdie up. I know that if Pewdie woke up and saw a gun pressed to my back, he would attack the person who was holding it. Pewdie was a brave person, no doubt, but his bravery surrpasses his ability to think before he acts. When I was on my feet, whoever was behind me patted me down, searching for a weapon. When he found none, he shoved me forward and made me walk towards the door. He went in front of me to open the door, that's when I saw his face. He looked... normal. As if he was just someone that got struck at the wrong time. He had short, black hair; about two inches long. It stuck up as if he spiked it with hair gel, and shone as if it did also. His face was much like Pewdie's, squared jawed, cold eyes, small nose, full mouth, and a very short beard. His eyes were a mahogany brown, clear and piercing. He stared off and had a pained look about him. He looked as if he had seen too much within his lifetime. He was taller than me, but shorter than Pewdie. He was dressed in all black, black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes. He noticed me staring, and gestured with his gun to to the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I said quietly. He looked down for a moment, but then looked up with heavy eyes.

"You'll see soon enough." He said with an echo of sorrow. It sent a shiver through me. I knew, where ever I was going, I probably won't be returning. I thought of Pewdie, how much I loved him, and how much I wanted to tell him. So much I should have said, but my fear cowardice kept me from acting. My self pity turned into protectiveness as I thought about him alone, if I were to die. I needed to make sure he was safe, even if I was gone. I thought for a moment, then looked at the man and made sure I had his eye contact.

"I don't know what you plan on doing with me, but what ever it is, I want to make you a deal. My friend in the other room, he is mentally retarded and has AIDS. What ever you plan to do with me, he won't be able to do. He can barely walk without my help, so he would be of no use to you. If you leave him alone, never come back here, and tell who ever your with that you only found one person in this cabin. Do that, and I will go along with what ever you want me to do." I lied, staring at him intensely. He raised his hand to his chin, as if considering my proposal. After a few minutes, he looked back at me and nodded. I nodded back, sealing our agreement. I felt guilty about making up all that stuff about Pewdie, but I had to make sure he was safe. He nodded at the door again and I followed him. Out in the front yard there was a black SUV, a ford I think, to which he was moving towards. He didn't take the car, which was good news for me. At least Pewdie has means of getting out of this town.

We got to the SUV's door, which he opened and ruffly pushed me in. He himself went into the front seat. Without a word, he started the engine and we started off. He rolled down my window, even though it wasn't that warm out. It was just past dawn, the light was still dim but the sky was lit enough so that he did not have to put on his headlights. We went throught the town and continued down the highway. I didn't pay much attention to where we were going though, there were other things on my mind. My thoughts were consumed my the image of Pewdie being alone. It made my heart ache for him, the thought of him being alone in this god forsaken world. To wake up and be alone, no note from me, no sign that I had left. I would just be gone.

"I am sorry Felix... just know that I love you... now and forever." I whispered into the wind.

**End Chapter Nine. **

**I apologize for this chapter being so short, however, chapter ten will follow here in a few hours. I refuse to made a chapter with more than one point of view, for it confuses the on reading it. One does not have long to wait for chapter ten, so be patient. The next chapter will be longer, this I guarrentee. Thank you for reading this chapter and inform me as to what stories you wish me to write. **

**Until the next chapter,**

**~Forgotten Voices**


	10. Chapter X: Taking back what's mine

"**As Long as We're Together" A Pewdiecry**

**By Forgotten Voices**

**Chapter Ten: Taking back what's mine.**

**Pewdie's (Felix's) POV**

I woke with a start, gasping for breath. I sat up and closed my eyes. I cupped my hands over my face, trying to shake off my nightmare.

"Ryan, I had the a horrible dream. You and I were sleeping, then all of a sudden you screamed, jumped out of bed, and ran off. Weird, huh?" I said.

Silence.

"Ryan, you awake?" I asked. I uncovered my face and turned my face to my left. My heart began fast. Cry was gone.

"Ryan, where are you?"

Silence.

My heart sank as paranoia struck at the strings in my mind. He would have told me if he were going anywhere. I shot out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

Nothing.

He was nowhere in sight. I put a hand to my forehead, as I was struck dizzy from getting up so fast. I looked about the room, there was no sign of him. I ducked my head out the back door, only to find nothing but silence.

"Calm down, Felix, he probably just went to town. Yeah, that's it." I mumbled to myself. I looked out the kitchen window. My eyes went wide.

The car was still there.

Cry would never leave that car. He loves that stupid thing. I looked about the room frantically, searching for anything that might tell me where he is. I looked down. My eyes landed on a set of footprints, muddy footprints. They weren't Cry's, his feet were smaller than that. The foot was about the same size as mine. My blood went cold. Someone has taken Cry.

My blood went from being cold, to boiling. I felt anger rising in my veins as my fist tightened into balls. I was frozen in place, my whole body clenching it's muscles. My teeth were grinding, my eyes were dark and lusted for blood. I will _not_ loose a loved one again! Especially not Cry.

I let a growl escape my lips and turned around. I walked with heavy footsteps to the bedroom. My eyes fell upon the shotgun, the one from cider store. I picked up the gun, it felt heavy, yet strangely natural in my hands. I felt a smile creep onto my lips, revenge was heavy upon my heart. I felt the need of blood heavy upon my mind, as the tug on my heart was aching for Cry.

I found the keys, they were in a bowl by the door. Classic Cry. But why didn't the guy steal Cry's car? This is really odd. I ran out the door and climbed into the car. I started it up without problem, but then sat back and stared off into space.

Now what?

I have no idea where to go. I closed my eyes and let my head hit the back of the seat.

"Tell me what to do, Cry. Just help me out here." I mumbled, eyes still closed. I stayed like that for a long time.

"I am sorry Felix... just know that I love you... now and forever." Cry whispered. I gasped and opened my eyes. I looked around, but Cry was nowhere to be seen. I must have imagined it... but he sounded so real. It was probably just my paranoia and need for Cry, but his voice was so real. His voice was muffled, but sincere. His tone was sad, but content, if that makes sense. I closed my eyes again. My senses started to betray me, as I thought I could smell him. His sandalwood and spice sent surrounded me, intoxicating me. I breathed in deep, and bit my lip to stifle a whimper. I felt the ache in my heart deepen. I started to breathe faster. In an attempt to calm myself, I started to hum the song that I sang yesterday, but it only made my feelings double. I looked around again and felt truly alone for the first time since this whole thing began.

"Ryan... what am I going to do? I _need_ you." I whispered. I put my face in my hands and let the tears fall. I felt so weak, so pathetic that every time he isn't with me, I weep like a little girl missing her favorite doll. No, its more than that... it's like a person who has lost their heart. That's exactly it. Without my heart, I feel hollow. Empty. Alone. I feel like I'm breaking into many tiny little pieces. I feel like I'm being torn apart. I started to shake, as my muscles tightened up. I couldn't control myself anymore, my emotions were ruling. God, if I'm feeling like this, I can only imagine what Cry is going through right now...

I snapped.

The thought of Cry being hurt, beaten, and tortured, while I'm here, weeping like a child! The blood in my veins began to boil again. My fists clenched the steering wheel, my knees hit the dash board. I balled up one fist and punched the dash hard enough to make my knuckles bleed. I felt the anger welling up quickly, I had to release it.

I arched my head back and let a fierce howl echo into the hills. It was loud enough that the car vibrated. I was very loud, but I didn't care who heard. Silence crawled back into it's usual place, as my lips pursed in anger. I shook my head.

"Fuck this shit." I mumbled, gritting my teeth. I got out of the car and looked around in closer detail. I looked towards the front of the driveway and started to laugh. There were tracks. Tire tracks. I shook my head and smiled, wiping my eyes. The anger ever present in my veins, a new glee formed as I thought of the revenge that was fast approaching.

"Hold on Ryan, I'm coming."

~o~

The town was as deserted and creepy as ever, but I didn't pay much attention.

There was something else on my mind.

The shops were passing by quickly. If the world were normal, I would be getting a speeding ticket right about now, but who gives a shit anymore? An evil smirk was plastered on my face. Deep in the back of my head I feel a worried ache for Cry, but right now I need to stay focused. What was the name of the town south of here that Cry had mentioned? Ramoka... no. Ramano? No, Ramona. Yeah! That's it! The tracks ended before the highway that led south. If I'm wrong, I might be too late... but I have no other leads. I have to try.

I have about an hour left to drive, and the silence is killing me. I noticed the CD holder above my head.

"Let's see what Cry listens to..." I muttered. It's not like I had to keep my eyes on the road. I look up and with one hand I pulled out handful of CD's. Glancing at the road here and there, I looked at the disks. They were all bootleg CD's that Cry had burned. The titles were hilarious.

"Chill out your brain."

"Best guitar solos that were ever to grace the earth."

"Eargasmic entertainment."

Then one caught my eye.

"Anthems of complete and utter badassery." I have to see what is on this. I placed the CD into the slot. Once it loaded, "Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed came on. I felt a wide smile stretch onto my lips. I find it hilarious that Cry and I have the same taste in music. The heavy guitar riffs reignited the fire in my stomach as I sang along.

The song ended quickly, but my disappointment did not last long because right after that, "Coming Undone" by KoRn came on. My head began to rise and fall to the beat. I felt like my heart was keeping tempo with the beat too. The landscape changed from hills, to open valley, to desert. It wasn't warm out yet, but I wasn't really paying attention to the weather. I passed by three little towns, each mainly one gas station and a bunch of houses. The country side wasn't much to look at. Everything was empty. Another song came on, "Revenga" by System of a Down. My smile was ever present on my face as I thought of revenge.

A few more songs played while I was driving; "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin, "I Am" Godsmack, "Narcissistic Cannibal" by KoRn, "Where the Wild Things Are" Metallica and "No Refection" by Marilyn Manson. Huh, I never knew Cry was a Manson fan. A sudden image of Cry with a white contact in one eye along with his regular beautiful green one, his brown hair straightened and spiked, two lip piercings on the bottom lip, and eyebrow ring, dressed in a black vest with black gloves, black skinny jeans, and black converse popped in my mind. I blushed slightly, he would make an awesome goth.

A town started to come into view, it didn't look like much, but it was a good size from what I can see. I saw more of those zambie things, but I did my best to not acknowledge them. They looked at me as I passed, they didn't look like the stupid zambie the media made them out to be. They look coherent, smart, and fast. I kept my eyes forward, trying not to make eye contact.

Now that I'm here, where do I go? I didn't have much time to think about this because I heard a sniper rifle near by. Surprised, I pulled off into an alleyway and turned off the engine. I was stunned for a minute, but I regained my composure quickly. I got out of the car and hid behind it, peering out from the side.

Who ever was shooting seemed to not have noticed me; the bullets were aimed at some zambies a while away. I heard myself sigh in relief, but I didn't let my guard down. I went back to the car and fetched the shot gun. I opened the barrel and made sure it was loaded, then double checked the safety. Satisfied, I started to creep down the alleyway. Doing this, I had a flash back of Joel from "The Last of Us". But this isn't a game, this is real life.

I got to the end of the alleyway and placed my back against the wall. I listened for a moment. I heard soft voices, probably a hundred or two hundred feet away. I couldn't make out what they were saying. I stood there for a minute and noticed that the footsteps were getting closer. I felt a knot in my stomach grow, I looked behind me. It must be my lucky day, because there was a large dumpster behind me. I moved quickly and took cover behind the large container. They came closer and I began to be able to make out what they were saying.

"I feel like shit about this!" A voice said.

"I know, but it's too late to go back now." A deeper voice replied.

"Why can't we just fend them off? No one has to die." The first argued.

"You know as well as I do that the bullets will only last so long. A few lives have to be sacrificed so that many others can live." The deeper stated. Sacrificed?

"Don't get all righteous on me about this! This is murder and you know it!" The first voice yelled. There was silence for a few minutes.

"How many did you find in that cabin?" The deeper voice asked.

"W-what cabin?" The first voice hesitated.

"The cabin in Julian, the one were at this morning, dumb ass." The deeper voice said harshly. The cabin in Julian? Fuck, that must be the guy who kidnapped Cry! My fists tightened and my jaw clenched. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from letting out a shout and killing the asshole on the spot. But, I have to be smart about this.

"Oh, uh, j-just one." The first voice stuttered. Wait, didn't he see me this morning?

"Are you lying to me, James?" The deeper voice asked. James, at least I've got a name.

There was a hesitation, but then one of them cleared their throat.

"Well... there were two..." The first voice said quietly.

"Two?! And you only brought back one!" The deeper voice yelled.

"I didn't feel right taking the other. The pale guy I got told me that the other guy is retarded and shit! I just couldn't live with myself if I took someone who couldn't fight back!" The first voice defended. The pale guy, that has to be Cry. I felt a twang of hurt in my heart. Cry said that I was... retarded... I know he was just trying to defend me and keep me safe, but I couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"Now who's getting all righteous?! Goddamn it James, we needed the meat!" The deeper voice reprimanded. Meat? If they need it for what I think they do... Oh god no...

"I-I'm sorry. I just didn't have the heart." The first voice said sincerely.

"You and your god damn morals. Leave it to you have morals during the fucking apocalypse! I say we just kill off the pale fucker and feed those fucking things." The deeper voice said.

That's it.

I leaped from my hiding place, shot gun in hand and stood in front of two men. The shock on their faces was enough to make a normal man have sympathy, but I'm not a normal man. The men were as different as could be. On my left there was a man, about my height with jet black hair and mahogany eyes. The one on the right was a chubby, shot man who was balding in the front, with dark blue eyes. I looked at them both up and down. I suspected that the one on the left was James, due to the fat one probably has the deeper voice.  
"Which one of you fuckers is James?" I said harshly, eyes gleaming with blood lust. The fat one did not hesitate to point both hands and the taller, thinner man. The thin one looked at the fat man with disbelief while the fat one kept his eyes fixed on me, trying to negotiate his life.

"L-listen stranger, w-we can make a deal!" He tried.

"Sorry, I don't make deals with strangers." I said in a low tone and raised the gun to the fat mans head. I pulled the trigger and felt the kick of the gun as it slammed into my shoulder. I felt the splatter of blood on my face, hot and sticky. Some dripped into my mouth, it tasted sickly sweet and metallic. I looked down to were the fat man was, or what was left of him, and looked at all the gore. The gore I created. I ended a life... and it felt so fucking good! I felt the euphoria pounding in my veins as a broad smile consumed my facial features. My heart was beating fast, yet I was calm. My eyes were wide with excitement as I turned my head to James. His eyes were wide and he was looking down to the man I just shot. Then he met my eyes.

"No, no, no man! I don't want any trouble! I give you anything you want!" James pleaded. I kept the gun raised, and kept my bloodied gaze on him.

"Give. Me. Ryan." I said harshly. James shot me a puzzled look.

"Goddamn it, the pale guy!" I shouted. James' eyes went wide as he realized who I meant.  
"I can't d-do that." James said quietly. My smile faded.

"Why the fuck not?!" I barked. James flinched backwards.

"Because he's locked up in one of the cells! He's being prepared..." James replied, eyes still closed in fear.  
"Being prepared for what, exactly?" I asked in a dark tone. James opened his eyes and looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"...To be fed to the zombies..." James said quietly.

"What?!" I screamed at him. James put his arms up to shield his face, even though didn't make a move to hurt him. He repeated himself and tried to offer an explanation as to why they feed the zambies, but I wasn't paying attention.. I thought for a moment, never letting my finger off the trigger.

"How do they 'prepare' him?" I asked, trying to calm my tone. He looked away and looked remorseful.

"Answer the fucking question." I persisted. He looked up and closed his eyes.

"They... they beat him-" He started.

"They beat him?!" I shouted. He closed his eyes tighter.

"Yes. They do that so that he will be easier to... dismember him. It tenderizes the meat, making it easier to cut..." James said in a quiet tone. My lips pressed into a white line and my eyes flared with rage, yet I was silent. James seemed to be even more scared now that he couldn't predict what was going to do.

"Where is he?" I said slowly. James looked at me and point his finger behind him.

"He's being held in the old jail building. Down the road and it's the tan building to your left." James finished. I nodded and started to walk past him. Then he started to stutter, so I turned around to face him. A confused expression dominated his features.

"W-who are you?" James asked. I raised the shotgun and lined the barrel up to his head.

"I'm the retarded mother fucker who you forgot at the cabin." I stated and pulled the trigger. The kick was easier to handle this time, I was prepared for it. The blood splattered my shirt up to my hair. His death was much more messy than the fat man, but it felt the same as the first one. I felt the adrenaline and euphoria numb everything except for my driving need to find Cry.

I shot down the street as fast as my legs would take me and turned the corner. I looked down the left side of the street, and sure enough, my eyes fell on a tan building with barred windows. I reloaded the shot gun and jogged over to the building. There were two armed guards in the front, but I quickly dispatched them and plowed through the door.

I looked around, and in the middle of the room was Cry, held down with restraints. He was shirtless, but still had pants on. His hair was messy and greasy, probably from the stress on his body. He seemed passed out, bruises covered his body, his head was turned to the side. Seeing him like this, I became rogue. Surrounding him were four men with saws, two of the men had pistols drawn. I blew one away, but the other was faster than I thought and shot of two rounds, one of which hit my right shoulder. I howled in pain, but raised the shotgun in my left hand and shot the bastard. The wound was bleeding really heavy, but I didn't care. I needed to get Cry out of here. I turned my body and blew away one guy with a saw, while the other tried to charge me. The man became a few feet away before I pivoted the gun and hit the trigger. The last shot rang in the room for a few seconds as I stopped to catch my breath. I clutched my shoulder, and when I pulled my hand away it was drenched in steaming hot blood.

"Shit." I muttered. I looked to my shirt and tore off the sleeves. I tied them together and made a sort of bandage, it was the best but it would stop the bleeding. I could move my right arm, it was just extremely painful. I think the bullet just went through muscle, I don't think any of my bones are broken. I jogged over to Cry, who seemed to still be passed out. Shit... what if he's...

"Ryan! Ryan, wake up!" I said, shaking him.

Nothing.

I leaned over and listened to his breathing.

Nothing.

"Oh god, please no..." I whispered, dread clawing at my heart. I felt the sting of tears welling up in my eyes as my whole body started to shake. I pressed my head to his chest. I felt nothing, until Cry coughed. I jumped up and looked over, he was still asleep, but at least he was alive.

"Let's get out of here, Ryan." I whispered. I untied him and looked at him fully. I'll have to carry him.

I slid my arms around his waist, much to my right arm's protest.

"Fuck, this is going to hurt." I muttered. I heaved with all the strength I could muster, picked him up, and he landed on my right shoulder. I howled in pain, but did not drop him. I secured him with my bad arm, and readied the shotgun in the other. I decided that I just needed to make a run for it. I took a deep breath and ran out the door. I ran as hard as I possibly could. People were coming out and readying their guns as I ran past. They tried to get in front of me to stop me, but I just kept running and mowed them down. I heard many protests of pain from them, complaining of broken bones, but I ignored them. I continued to run down the street, turned right, and ran down the alleyway. The people that were hunting me were far behind me, so I had time to unload Cry into the front seat and get him buckled up. I jumped in the front seat and started the engine. I rammed the car into reverse and sped down the end of the alleyway. Then I slammed the gear shift forward and sped down the highway. I looked in the rear view mirror, but no one was following us. Then again, who would speed down the highway chasing after a crazy swede covered in gore who happens to have a shotgun in his hand? No one.

I noticed that the soundtrack that was playing was "Freak on a Leash" by KoRn. I smiled to myself at my thought, maybe I really am freak on a leash. I let the smooth vocals clear my mind as I thought about everything that has just happened.

~o~

I must have been dozing off because the sound of Cry grunting startled me out of my daze. I looked over at him, he was in bed, covered with the blanket. I had gotten water from a near by creek and used the water to clean Cry's wounds. He had many wounds in his chest, from what I have no idea. There were many cuts and incisions, but the bruises concerned me the most. I had no idea if he had broken bones or not. His face was contorted with either pain or a bad dream, neither of which would surprise me. I sat upright on a corner of the bed, my left side facing him. I couldn't put any weight on my right side, so I leaned on my left arm for support. I looked out the window but didn't see much, as it was near midnight and all I could see was my reflection. I looked horrible. I didn't have any water left to clean myself up, nor did I want to leave his side to go and get more. I sure he would understand if I stink right now.

Cry started to turn on his side, but stopped quickly. His face scrunched up as he started to raise his arms.

"Ugh..." Cry muttered. I kept my eyes on him carefully, making sure he didn't over do anything. He raised his arms slowly and rubbed his eyes. His eyes cracked open, revealing the hidden emeralds beneath. He looked at me, and a look of shock and confusion took over his facial features. He tried to sit up, but was stopped when his pain caught up with him. When he realized he couldn't get up at that moment, he looked at me with wide eyes and opened his mouth.

"Fuck, did they get you too?" Cry asked, his voice raspy. I looked at him and offered a warm smile.

"Nah, man. Your home." I said calmly. He shot me another look of confusion.

"But how? Wait, won't they follow us?! No! They'll get you too!" Cry started, shouting loudly. I raised my left arm and put up my hand to silence him.

"Relax Ryan, they will not come looking for us for a while." I said with a knowing chuckle.

"Why?" Cry insisted.

"Well I... I got rid of most of them." I said, trying to make the truth sound better than it was. Cry's eyes went wide.  
"Y-you mean you..." Cry started.

"Yeah... I did what I had to do to get you back." I said with a smile. Even with his pale exterior, he managed to blush a little. Cry looked away and stared off.

"How many?" Cry asked quietly.

"... Six." I said, hesitating. Cry turned to me again, his eyes were wide and his mouth was agape. He mouthed the word "six" and I nodded. He shook his head in disbelief, but didn't say anything further. He tried to sit up again, this time he was successful, but only after a symphony of gasps. He looked up at me with a pained smile.

"Ugh... How come I'm always the one getting hurt." Cry joked. I laughed and turned to face him, showing him my home made bandage. Cry looked at the bandage confused and concerned.

"Shit, what happened?!" Cry said excitedly. I smiled at him.

"I got shot." I said flatly.

"Holy shit! How can you say it so plainly? You fucking got shot!" Cry said with wide eyes. I laughed heartily, to which he smiled and shook his head. Cry then looked down.

"Go figure, instead of us getting hurt by zambies, we're getting hurt more by regular people." Cry said with a said smile. I nodded in agreement. A look of curiosity climbed onto Cry's face.

"So, how did you get me home? I know I had to be passed out." Cry asked. I shrugged with my good shoulder and made eye contact.

"I carried you." I said with a smile. Cry's cheeks deepened in color.

"W-what?" Cry stuttered.

"I killed the four guys that were surrounding you, untied you, slung you over my shoulder and ran like hell to your silly Prius." I stated, smiling.

"Told you that thing comes in handy." Cry smiled weakly and attempted to chuckle, but was cut off by his own coughing. I lost my smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll live." Cry said, offering a weak smile. I smiled back, but Cry's eyes fell. When they raised and locked mine again, they were heavy; full of emotion.

"Listen Felix, I need to tell you something." Cry started slowly. My heart started to beat faster. Fear and guilt crawled into my mind. An image of Marzia flashed in my mind's eye.

"Well, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time... We've been friends for so long-" Cry continued.

"Ryan, your tired, I'm weak, lets just talk about this later." I said flatly. He look at me and shook his head.

"Felix, I don't know when I might get the chance to tell you this again, so I want to say it now." Cry insisted. I shook my head as my heart began to ache.

"Please Ryan, not now." I argued.

"We share everything, especially now. I feel a connection with you that I've never felt before. I feel sick when I'm not with you..." Cry continued. My mouth clenched.

"Ryan, stop..." I said, a bit more harshly. I can't admit it... it would make the pain worse.

"What I'm trying to say is that... Felix, I lo-"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. Cry looked up at me, shocked. I saw tears welling up in his eyes as his bottom lip began to quiver. A horrible silence fell between us. A look of anger mingled with his pain. He looked away harshly and began to rub the tears away with a passion.

"Ryan, I didn't mean to-" I started.

"No. Fuck you." Cry spat. The words stabbed deep into me, causing tears to start welling up in my eyes as well. Cry looked over and held my gaze. His face was tight with pain and anger, his eyes displaying his emotions clearly. They were full of tears, piercing into mine. They were out pouring sorrow, betrayal, anger, and pain. He held my gaze for a long time, then looked down and shook his head. He turned his back to me and laid down again.

"Ryan, I..." I started. But it was of no use. I just fucked everything up.

I got up and punched a wall with my good hand, unfortunately for me though, the wall was concrete. My knuckles bled, but I didn't care. The miner bleeding of my hand was nothing compared to the inner turmoil I felt. I fucking hate myself. I probably just fucked up everything I've ever wanted, all because I'm fucking scared! I feel like if I don't admit to him that I love him, then maybe he won't get hurt anymore. Everyone that I've every loved has either died or has hated me for loving them. I just don't want to jinx him, I love him to goddamn much to watch him die at my hands.

I turned around and looked at him. He was shaking, whether from anger or sorrow, I don't know. I let tears fall down my face as I climbed into bed. I laid on my back and stared up to the ceiling. I felt myself spasm as I usually do when I weep, but I tried not to make noise. I closed my eyes and continued to sob. I head a whimper escape my lips and Cry shifted. I felt his eyes on me, but I didn't move. I didn't care. Nothing I can say can make this better.

**End Chapter Ten.**

**I apologize for this being published later than I had predicted, unfortunately it took longer to write that I had originally thought. I would like to extend to you my thanks for being so patient and also for reading this far in my fiction. If you wish for me to write your ideas into a story, inform me of this and I will discuss it with you. Stay awesome, friends.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**~Forgotten Voices.**


	11. Chapter XI: Self Immolation

"**As Long as We're Together" A Pewdiecry**

**By Forgotten Voices**

**Chapter Eleven: Self Immolation. **

**Pewdie's (Felix's) POV**

I opened my eyes and saw nothing. Shadows danced in and out of my line of vision. I haven't slept all night, but then again, I just had my world come crashing down by my own hands. I'm such a fucking idiot. I wouldn't blame Cry if he never talked to me again. I have no one to blame, except for my own cowardice. What was that one saying? "Better to have loved and lost, than never played the game?" No... that's not it. But screw it, close enough. I can't keep running from him. From myself... I am the cause of my fears, not him. I wish I could fix this, and tell him how I feel.

But what can I do?

It's late at night and Cry, the only one who could possibly understand me, hates me. Not that I blame him. Here I am, lying on my back, staring at a black ceiling, shoulder aching and oozing blood, and the only thing I can think about is Cry. I can't stop thinking about his warm embrace, the way he snakes his hand into my hair, the way he wraps his arm around my waist. The way he holds my head to his heart so that I can listen to it. His beautiful emerald eyes that twinkle when he blushes or laughs. The strength that he has within, yet the humble attitude he keeps. His scent, the sandalwood and spice that drives me mad, even now it makes my heart beat fast, just by lying next to him. His laughter, god, I wish that I could fix this so that I could hear him laugh again. I'm tired of all the tears I've caused him to shed. But what can I do to fix this?

Nothing. I've fucked myself.

I turned my head to look at him. He was still curled up in the fetal position, he stopped convulsing though. His hair was a bit more curly than usual, but it's probably because it was wet and he was lying on it when it dried. He was still bare chested, another reason why I'm so mad at myself. He was already beaten physically, and here I come and beat him emotionally. Every single muscle in his back was contracted, whether from pain or from anger I do not know. The moonlight pouring in from the window made him look even more pale. The soft moonlight made ever bruise on him glow a plum purple. Guilt and sorrow crept into my throat. I felt the sting of tears, and turned my head away. I now looked at the moon. It was full tonight, making the stars less visible. The moon's light fell softly on my face, filling me with an empty, warm feeling. It felt like a hollow peace, but I still felt the guilt and inner turmoil at the back of my head. I grew up thinking that the moon, or månsken, was Lady Fate. We also have the Lady of the Lakes, but she isn't quite the same as Lady fate. That her judgments were as swift and changing as the tides in the sea. Yet, it was said that she always had a plan for all of us.

What's does fate have in store for me? For Cry? Most everyone is dead, and those who are still alive are even more demented than the demons that roam the earth in search of human flesh. Why does Lady Fate make me fall in love during the apocalypse? No. I was in love with him before, I was just in denial.

I looked up at her with blurred vision, as my face became hot with tears. My face remained devoid of expression, with silent tears falling down my cheeks. My eyes never blinked, never broke away from the sight of her. I needed her guidence. I needed her help for me to fix this. I want noting more than for Cry to speak to me. I don't care if he never loves me, I just can't live without him in this fucked up world. Or in any world...

"Lady Ödet, om du kan höra mig på något sätt, vänligen hör min bön." I started to whisper. I felt Cry shift in bed, but I continued.

"Jag har gjort ett misstag. Jag har stört din dom. Jag hade fel, så väldigt fel. Du har fört Ryan och jag tillsammans i denna Gud övergiven tid, och jag har separerat oss av min rädsla för kärlek. Vänligen korrigera mitt misstag. Jag var rädd för min kärlek till honom." I continued. I felt Cry begin to convulse again. I couldn't do anything but continue my prayer.

"Jag var rädd att han skulle dö och att jag skulle vara ensam med mitt brustna hjärta. Jag vet nu att det inte var för mig att avgöra. Jag behöver dig Ödet. Jag behöver dig att fixa vad jag har brutit... Du är mitt enda hopp nu." I finished. As I finished, I heard Cry let out a growl.

"Hon kan inte fixa något som du har brutit, du mammaknullare. Vi är alla jävla ensam här, kommer hon inte höra dig." I thought I heard Cry mumble, but it must have been my imagination. Cry doesn't know Swedish.

The moon didn't give me any answer, not like I expected anything. I just had to try.

My shoulder was bleeding badly, but I didn't care. Even as I felt darkness cloud my thoughts and a coldness overcome my body. I wish Cry could hold me again, I needed his touch now more than ever. But that will not happen. Not now. Not after what I've done.

My mind began to swirl and blur until I couldn't form a coherent thought. My body was getting colder and colder. I would reach for a blanket, but I can not move. I feel like I'm frozen. The darkness became heavier as I felt my eyelids close. The ache of guilt and remorse in my chest began to fade as I slipped into unconsciousness.

~o~

"Goodbye, Felix."

~o~

I opened my eyes slowly, but flinched as bright light flooded my vision. My eyes soon adjusted and I looked around. It was day now. I was still lying down. I looked over to where Cry should be.

Cry was gone. The pain resumed, but I tried not to panic. I felt the sting of tears, but refused to let them fall. I sat up on the bed and looked out the window. The sun was low in the west. Wait that can't be right... that means that it's almost night. Holy fuck; I've slept all day.

What does it matter though, anyway. I laid my head in my hands and let the memories of last night flood into my mind. My anger at myself returned, followed by guilt and remorse. I stayed there, drowning in my own self pity for a long time.

_Crash._

"Aw shit!" Cry shouted. Holy shit! Cry is still here! I jumped onto my feet and bit back a yelp as the pain in my shoulder reminded me that it was still there. When I could move again, I started to run to the kitchen. I made it to the doorway, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Cry.

He had his gray shirt on, which was stained with his own blood and sweat. He was hunched over to pick up what seemed to be a half empty Vodka bottle. In his left hand was the shotgun from the previous day. His knees were bent inward towards each other, making him unbalanced. His back was turned away from me, so he did not know I was behind him.

"God fucking damn it Vodka, why can't you stay still?" Cry mumbled, trying to grasp the bottle with his right hand. His arm was wavering about, he was obviously horribly drunk. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there in silence watching him. After a few more tries his hand made contact with the bottle and he grasped it.

"Ha! Caught you, you little bitch!" Cry shouted triumphantly. Then sadness took over his face and his head lowered a little bit.

"Now fuck off..." He said quietly. It took me a minute to realize that he had just quoted me. My heart sank even further when the realization took hold. He began to stagger slowly over to an armchair over in the corner of the kitchen. Once he finally made it there, he plopped down, and set the shotgun's butt by his foot, the barrel slightly angled at his head. Confusion ran through my head, but I remained silent.

"Now you stay there." He mumbled to the gun. When he was sure it wouldn't fall, he raised the bottle to his lips, closed his eyes and began to let the liquid slide down his throat. He opened his eyes, still drinking, where upon his eyes landed on me, standing in the doorway. His eyes widened and he choked on the Vodka. I wanted to run up and help him, but I was frozen. He recovered slowly, but found his voice sooner than I would have liked. He rested his for arms on his knees, bottle in hand.

"Oh. It's _you_." Cry said coldly, trying to look me in the eyes. His eyes were red and irritated. He had been crying for a long time, hours by the look of it. His face was raw and tear stained. His expression was angry and cold, but I could see an echo of sadness behind the alcohol. I opened my mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He saw this and shook his head.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Well, you sure haven 't been talkative lately." Cry said sarcastically. His words reopened the wounds I made for myself last night.

"R-Ryan..." I stuttered, taking a step forward.

"Oh, so he does speak! What a fucking miracle!" Cry shouted. His words making my wounds deeper. I turned my head away, trying to fight back tears. I thought over what I should say, so that this time I wouldn't stutter. I turned my head back to him. He was looking away now, his face was tight with anger. He took another sip out of the bottle.

"Ryan... are you alright?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with cold eyes.

"No I'm not fucking alright! Don't act like nothing happened last night!" He shouted, a hint of pain in his voice. I cringed as flash backs of last night came to mind.

"Where did you get the Vodka?" I asked quietly.

"Ha. My fucking mother. She always had some booze on hand when visiting her family. She had enough in those cupboards to get a who army waisted. Drunk bitch." Cry spat. Cry looked over to his right. I followed his line of vision, where my eyes came to rest on the shotgun once more.

"W-what's the gun for?" I asked, raising my arm to point to it. He turned his head to look at it, then back to me.

"Why the hell do you care?" He said gruffly.

"Because I'm your friend, Ryan." I said with a slightly annoyed tone. He looked at me dead in the eyes, anger consuming his them.

"Exactly. You're my _friend_. That's it." He said in a harsh tone. I knew what he meant, but I pressed on.

"Ryan, what's the gun for?" I said sternly. An evil smirk climbed onto his face.

"What? A man can't enjoy one last drink before he rids the world of his useless presence?" Cry said in a dark tone. My eyes widened. Cry was meaning to take his own life...

"Ryan, don't..." I pleaded. He looked at me, smile fading.

"Why, the fuck, not? My family is probably all dead, the world is filled with fucking zambies, and to top it off, I get my heart fucking ripped in half!" Cry barked, throwing his hands in the air, sending Vodka splashing everywhere.

"Your heart ripped in half? W-what do you mean?" I asked quietly. He looked at me with an shocked expression. He read my face, then cocked his head back and let loose an exasperated laugh. After a moment of his chilling laughter, he raised his hand to the bridge of his nose, and shook his head.

"You still don't fucking get it, do you?" Cry said, an exasperated smile present on his face. He removed his hand and looked me in the eyes. With him waiting for my answer, I shook my head no. His smile evaporated as he stood up.

"For fucks sake! Do I have to spell it out for you?! Fine. I might as well confess it all now, before I blow my fucking brains out." Cry started. I cringed at the last part, but didn't say anything. He began to pace in the middle of the room, gathering his thoughts. When he was ready, he turned to face me.

"Well, to make everything fucking crystal clear, let me start at the beginning. I was just a happy go lucky gamer, until you came along. We became friends instantly. I felt a connection with you. You understood me. You accepted me when no one else would. Even my own fucking mother hated my guts! But you... you were different. You don't know this, but ever since I was a teenager, I've been bisexual. So, obviously, I started to get a crush on you. But you had a fucking girlfriend! No offense to Marzia, god rest her soul." Cry said, looking down. He raised his head and took a few steps closer to me. He raise his arm and pointed his finger at me.

"But you... you just kept being yourself, and god damn it, I began to crush harder. I even told myself,

'Self. Calm down. This man, this Swedish man whom we have seemed to develop feelings of the romantic kind for, has a beautiful Italian girlfriend. He won't break up with her to be with an ugly idiot like yourself, and he never will. Just fucking forget about it.' and I tried. God knows I've tried. Whenever I would co op with you, I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I tried to ignore how your voice sent shivers up my spine. And it worked for a while, until everything went to shit!" Cry spat, taking another swig of Vodka. He coughed for a second, but recovered quickly.

"When I was trying to get over you, the fucking apocalypse happens and you and I get cast right in the middle of it. You would think that with all the death and zambies, romance would be the last fucking thing on my mind, but no. Oh no. Some one up there has a fucking sick sense of humor. Each day my feelings for you grew and grew, and there was not a single fucking thing I could do to stop it! The whole time I was thinking 'Dude, no. Stop. He'll never fucking love you, your just going to get your heart broken.' and what the fuck happens?" He barked, eyes glaring into mine. He was close to me now, a few feet away. I felt molten hot tears fall down my cheeks. I'm sure the shock and remorse was plain on my face.

"R-Ryan... I'm so sorry..." I said softly, my lower lip quivering. He looked at me with shock, but it quickly melted into anger.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry doesn't help the fact that I'm hopelessly in love with a man that has no fucking idea, and will never love me back! But I can't live another fucking day without your touch, and I'm not talking about a fucking pat on the back. I can't live with a man whom I love to the point where it fucking hurts, who will never, ever love me the way I love him! Just when I thought I was so very in love, you sing that stupid fucking love song-spell, whatever, and fucking triple my feelings! I don't know how, but it fucking did. And now, I can't live with us being just 'friends'. Besides, the world won't miss me. I'd be doing it a fucking favor. Don't think of it as suicide, but more like a selfish sacrifice. I'd be doing us and the world a huge fucking favor but ridding it of one more love sick asshole. Speaking of which, I believed there is a bullet in the chamber of a certain shotgun with my name on it. So if you'll excuse me." Cry said, turning around. I snapped out of my own pity and realized what just happened. Cry... loves me. He fucking loves me! Joy spread through my body as I realized this. But it soon fled as I realized that he was staggering over to the gun.

"Ryan, no!" I shouted. He turned around to face me again.

"What? What could you possibly say that will fix any of this shit?!" He shouted. I mustered all the courage I had left and walked up to him.

"Ryan, I-I love you too." I said as sincere as I could. His expression changed to one of pain, but anger quickly resumed it's place.

"Oh, that's fucking great. That's just fantastic! The last moments of my life, and you choose to fucking mock me! You don't fucking love me, you'll never fucking lo-" Cry started but was cut off as I crashed our lips together.

I wrapped my arms around him protectively, one arm around his waist, and with my free hand I cradled his head. Cry gasped with surprise and was ridged at first, but quickly melted into the kiss. He kissed me back hungrily, wrapping his arms around me tightly. My senses were alive, I was aware of everything to do with him. His scent swirled around me, it was his usual scent of sandalwood and spice, but mixed with cheap Vodka and sweat. His breath tasted of spoiled Vodka and tears, but I didn't care. I had finally told him the truth, and it was like a thousand kilo weight was lifted off my chest. I feel bad about doing this to him when he was drunk, but I didn't know what else to do. Don't get me wrong, I do not regret this, I just feel bad.

His hand snaked into my hair, holding me tight so I would not break away. Not that I would. His other hand ran up and down my back, caressing me gently. He stared to press forward, and before I realized it, my back slammed against a wall. My shoulder burned with pain, but I didn't care. I don't know where he found the strength to push both of us, just a second ago he couldn't walk straight. But yet again, I didn't care. Nothing in the world mattered more than what was happening right now. I didn't know how much I actually needed him until this very minute.

We had to brake apart, since we both needed air. He rested his forehead on mine as we both gasped for breath. He stared into my eyes. His expression was one of relief and pure joy. His smile spread across his face, making his eyes twinkle. His face was flushed, probably a mix of the alcohol and the kiss. Seeing him like this brought a smile to own lips. Before I could object, he clutched me forward and held me in a tight embrace.

"If this is a joke, this is the best fucking joke you've ever pulled on me, sir." Cry whispered with a chuckle. I hugged him tighter.

"This isn't a joke. We both know I'm not that smart to come up with such an elaborate plan. Ryan, I really do love you. I was just too fucking scared to admit it." I whispered back. He squeezed his arms reassuringly, then broke the hug. He kept his hands on my arms as I did to him, and he opened his mouth to say something. But before he could form a syllable, he dashed over to the sink and began to retch up all the Vodka that he had drank, which was nearly the whole bottle, and that's just what I saw.

Hearing him gag made me cringe, and I almost looked away when I saw his body convulse. But I told myself that it's best that he gets this stuff out of his system. He soon slowed down his gagging and his shoulders slumped.

"Ugh..." Cry moaned. I ran over to help him up. I wrapped an arm around his waist, letting him rest on me as we made our way slowly to the bed room. We made our way to the bed where upon he flopped down on his back.

"Never let me near Vodka again." He said with a smile. I smiled and shook my head, walking over to the other side of the bed. I fell on to the mattress with a soft plop. We both sighed, and Cry turned to face me, a soft smile on his lips. He opened his arms wide, inviting me to hold him, using puppy dog eyes on me with a boo boo lip to match.

"Ryan, you are really drunk." I chuckled and scooted closer.

"Yes I am! But guess what? I don't give a fuck!" he laughed. I laughed with him and wrapped my arms around him. We both laid down, intertwining our legs in order to be closer. I rested my head on top of his. One of my arms was draped over his back, with the other I cradled his head. His warmth was welcome, but guilt still climbed into the back of my mind.

"Ryan, I'm so sorry for all of this." I whispered.

"Nah, it's okay man. Go to sleep." Cry mumbled sleepily.

"No it isn't. I didn't know you felt that strongly about me. I am so sorry that I was such a scaredy cat. I was just so afraid that I would get my heart broken that I had completely forgotten about how I might make you feel. I was such an asshole. I'm also sorry that I basically raped you in the back there in the kitchen. I was so scared that you were actually going to kill your self, I just did the first came to mind. I'm just sorry that I let my own fears rule our lives and that we waited so long to confess everything. Can you ever forgive me?" I asked quietly.

Silence.

"Ryan?" I whispered. I received a snore as a reply. A warm smile wiggled it's way onto my face. Oh well. I'll tell him tomorrow. It's best to let him sleep it off. I'm just happy to have him in my arms once more. And... he loves me. Despite it all, he loves me. I guess Lady Fate didn't forget about us.

"Tack, Dam Öde, för föra Ryan och jag samman. Jag är ledsen för alla problem jag har orsakat. Men nu Ryan och jag är tillsammans, och för att jag är verkligen tacksam." I whispered.

"Du dumma kålrot, gjorde hon inte skit. Du är den som förde oss samman. Åh, och nu kanske inte den bästa tiden att berätta att jag studerat svenska på min universitetet." Cry chuckled. My eyes widened. I pushed him back to look at his face. He had a sly smile of his face.

"What! You could understand me this whole time?!" I shouted with a large smile on my face. Cry busted into his hilarious laughter, which in turn, made me bust up. When we caught our breaths, I shook him feverishly.

"Why have you not told me this before?!" I shouted. Cry raised a finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh! It's the sleepies time. You have to close your eyes now and enter dream land." Cry slurred. The alcohol began to hit him again. I shook my head and smiled. I held him close once more and closed my eyes. To my liking, I soon fell into a dreamless slumber.

**End Chapter Eleven.**

**My dear friends, I apologize thoroughly for the tardiness of this chapter. As you have read, there was a lot emotion in this story, therefore I would have like for all the feelings to be raw and correct. To explain why it was late, the answer is that I wanted to make sure that my emotions were one with the characters, and to do that, I had to be in the correct mindset. As easy as it may sound, my family and I have been resolving issues as of late, so I have been emotionally drained. I apologize for the late nature of this chapter, but I hope that you did enjoy it. If you would like to request a story be written by my hand, inform me of this and we shall discuss it. Also, upon the completion of this entire story, I will be making a list of songs that fit each chapter. A soundtrack if you will, this is purely for my own amusement and for your entertainment. Thank you for your patience. **

**Until the next chapter,**

**~Forgotten Voices.**


End file.
